The water isn't clear
by xFinnickthePervx
Summary: Okay, people, this is my first fanfic. Bella waked up in the world of what would've happened if Charile and Renée never split up, is Edward and her still a couple? What other surprises will occur? Bella's point of veiw. Please reveiw! Rated T just in case
1. At The Beginning

I lay in my bed. And then I had the most peculiar thought...

_What would've happened if Charlie and Renee never split up?_

I blinked hard forgetting the thought. I don't want to know. I sighed and rolled over. Edward didn't come tonight. I don't know why. Suddenly I felt weak in my eyes so I closed them. And I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up. My eyes flew open and I gasped. My room was different. I sat up straight and examined the strange room I was in. I was sitting in a double bed, brown sheets. My room was a shade of yellow, matching everything else. I got out of Bed and ran out my door.

What the hell? Why is everything different? I thought.

I made it down the steps to the kitchen. Everything was different. The kitchen was a shade of pink, flowers at the windowsill. It was as if, it had.... _a woman's touch to it. _

"Morning Bella." I heard the gruffly sound of Charlie behind me. He wasn't wearing his police uniform. "Dad, what happened to the kitchen?" I gestured towards it. He looked at me, confusion stuck his face. "What?" He asked. "The kitchen looks as if it was decorated by Mrs. Doubtfire." I said. He stared at me as if I was crazy. Then I heard a very recognized voice coming down the stairs. "Bella." She said. "Mum?" I said, my eyes widening. I poked my head out of the kitchen door. My beautiful mother was coming down the steps. Smiling widely. "Mum, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Phil in Arizona." I said to her. She looked confused too. "Arizona? Why would I go there?" She asked, glancing at Charlie to me. "Phil. You're husband." I said my voice raising. Her eye-brows rose. "Bella, are you feeling okay?" She asked. "What is going on?!" I asked more angrily. Charlie and Renée stared at each other. "I'm going to go see Edward." I sighed. I went around Renée, starting to make my way upstairs.

I don't get it. What was Mum doing here? Why on earth was she not in Arizona and how come she said she didn't live there? Everything looked as if it was redecorated. Overnight. The walls were a different colour and different pictures hung on the walls. I stopped as I noticed a picture of Charlie, Renée and me, not taken long ago. We were all hugging tightly, and it looked like we were on a beach. I looked away and went to my door opening it wide. I jumped as I realized how different my room was. Everything was arranged differently. Then my eyes drifted to something on my bedside table. It was a metal, silver photo frame that had ting glass heart all around the border. I looked closer and gasped. It was a picture of me and Jacob Black.

I stepped back and looked away. "What's going on?" I breathed to myself. I ran to my wardrobe and opened it. Unfamiliar clothes filled it. But it wasn't the time to worry about clothes. I grabbed a baby blue t-shirt and jeans. Quickly slipping them on. I ran out of my room, bolting down the stairs. I quickly looked in the kitchen. Renée and Charlie were snuggled up with each other on Charlie's chair, which was totally different. I ignored them and went outside. I froze. Where is my truck? I ran back inside. "Where is my truck?!" I asked furiously. Charlie and Renée looked shocked. "What truck? Your SVU is in the garage." Charlie nodded. "SVU?!" I bellowed. I didn't have time for arguing. I needed to see Edward. I ran outside. Pushing myself as I went to the garage. There, in the garage was a shiny, deep blue SVU. "Wait, when did I use the garage?" I asked myself. _Oh, forget it. _I thought_. Focus!_ I was surprised as it wasn't locked. I got in and was overwhelmed by the scent of musk that filled the car. I turned on the engine. Missing the loud roar I heard a light hum from the car. I pulled out of the driveway and drove like a maniac to be Edward would be.

When I made it to the entrance of the forest, I hesitated. But I had to focus. I drove through the forest, swerving, following the curvy path. The tall green trees around me made a shiver run up my spine, but I didn't know why.

I made it too the house. I sighed as it was still the same. The white house where Edward and his family lived. I put on the break as I saw a familiar face as the garage. I jumped out and ran up to Edward, throwing my arms around him. But he quickly stepped back.

"Who are you?" He asked.


	2. Just Keeps Getting Better

**AN: Okay guys, I was super upset when I not NONE!! NANA!!!!1 NONE AT ALL! reviews. :( Please, at least one!! It would be awesome! Tell me what you think, if there bad, TELL ME! Please, and the cool thing is I am getting awesome ideas for my stories. Enjoy! CHAPTER 2!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

"Edward, it's me." I said, gesturing to myself. His stared down at me, making me feel so small, his eyes, dark. "Bella." I said more furiously. He looked confused. I smiled as I realized the joke. "Good one." I laughed, nodding to myself.

His eyes narrowed in confusion. "I think you should leave." He said darkly, his perfect lips hardly moved. He was still, as if in pain.

"Come on." I chuckled. I smiled but I had a stabbing worry in my chest. I grabbed his hand and tugged him to the house. His hand swiftly pulled out of my grasp but I kept moving. It was suppose to be a joke, right?

I walked up the steps and went into the house. I saw the marvellous piano were Edward would play my lullaby, but I frowned as I saw it covered in dust, as if it was never moved. I heard the chatter of the family echoing in the sitting area. I felt relieved as I heard them and even when I heard a upset Rosalie say "Well, if that's how it's going to be...." I went in and all six faces looked up at me. It went silent, the chatter suddenly stopping. They looked confused and as if a sudden urge and pulled to them quickly. But my eyes were caught by someone unfamiliar, hiding behind Jasper. She stepped out; smiling slightly, but there was something wicked about it. She had long beautiful golden hair that didn't have one wavy, curl out of place. She was pale, like the rest and her face was striking, screaming "I am beautiful". She actually reminded me of the country singer Taylor Swift. "Who are you?" Emmet asked his voice loud and filled with attitude. Of course, Emmet would go along with the joke. "Are you one of Edward's friends?" Esme asked her tone sweet and kind. I stared at her, that's weird. Esme wouldn't go along with it unless..... It was real. I got it now. The thought I had before I fell asleep.

_What would've happened if Charlie and Renee never split up?_

My eyes were on the beautiful stranger between Jasper (who looked more disturbed than the rest) and between Esme. All the 7 vampires were in a line and it made me feel even more uncomfortable. "But..." I stuttered. My eyes whipped to each one. "No, but, it was just a thought, why has it...." I muttered to myself, trailing off. Confusion was spiralling around din my head and I felt dizzy.

I heard footsteps coming behind me. Edward walked past ad joined the long line. Pushing between Jasper and the stranger. I stared as Edward wrapped his arms around her. NO! I felt my eyes prickle and my nose sting as the tears came. "Oh, no." I whimpered, quickly wiping the tears from my eyes.

Alice suddenly gasped as she stared in mid air. "Alice, what do you see?" I asked her. They all were shocked by this. "I see.." But she hesitated. "I see..." She started again, staring into nothing I could see. "A lonely girl, with big chocolate eyes. Lost, confused, lonely and sad. She's moving closer to the edge. She's moving off, she's fallen! She's....." Her voice raised as Alice's eyes grew with horror.

It was me.

What do you think? Please review. If I don't get any I won't continue.

LUV, ally.


	3. Anywhere But Here

**NA: OME! I got a few reviews and that made me happy! :D And I did what I said, if I got reviews I'd right the next story. **

**Disclamer: I don't own twilight or Forks, or an SUV. (I want a yellow Porsche) :)**

I stood glumly, confusion spiralling over and over in my limbs, electrifying my head, causing it to stun as if was hit with more confusion. It wasn't real, it obviously couldn't be. This is impossible! Alice whipped out of the vision and shook her head, her eyes drifted back to the world and she looked as confused as I felt. "Please, stop it, this is scaring me!" I whimpered my voice raising as I looked at Edward. "Oh my god Edward, not another one of those crazy teens who stalk you! I told you not to give them your address!" Emmett bellowed angrily at Edward. I wiped my eyes and I chuckled at Emmet. He seemed to smile in response. It was good to know he was still the good old, mindless Emmet. "I like this stalker." He grinned, looking at me with big, curious golden eyes. "Excuse me, can I talk to you privately." Edward said coming over and grabbing my arm, pulling me out the house. "Thanks for coming!" Alice called waving happily. I could tell Edward wasn't breathing as he touched me, his cold hand was soothing to me, but it wasn't the same grip he use to hold me with. It was angry and tense.

"Listen Edward, I don't know what is wrong with you but you need to stop! It is scaring me, please." I said angrily, lightly tapping him in the chest. He stepped back. "I want you to leave." He said angrily. "Edward stop it!" I yelled. "You do not know me, you are a stranger from school, and I don't want you here." He said slowly for me to understand. "Just like when I first met you at school, you honestly expect that every person who is really confused and comes to your house is a stalker from your school who's in love with you?" I asked. "Leave." He commanded. I bit my bottom lip as it started to tremble. I started to cry loudly and I turned, and as I did I swear that I saw that he was about to reach about for me as his arm jerked slightly. I walked away covering my face and went to my SUV. I got in and slammed the door. I watched as Edward stared at me as I was in the car, then he turned and went back in. I cried even louder. I turned on my engine and put my hands on my wheel. I missed the loud, noticeable roar of my red truck. I turned and drove furiously through the trees. I would wipe my face every ten seconds to get rid of the tears. As I was about to drive out to the road I jumped as a delicate voice from behind me whispered "Who are you?"

I jumped and whipped around. There was a person who I loved. She would be there for when I needed a makeover, which was never. Alice looked up at me as she sat comfortably in the back seat, her hands folded in her lap and her head was slightly cocked to the side. "My name is Bella." I replied, wiping my face again. "Are you one of Edwards's stalkers?" She asked, an amused smile of sarcasm crossed her face. I shook my head. "Then why did you come?" She asked. I turned off the engine of my car and got myself comfortable and told Alice the whole story from when we met, the meadow, James, everything and the thought I had before I woke to this terrible world. I left Alice in shock, her mouth slightly open. "You know were...." But she didn't say it. I nodded. "Are you joking?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well, then I will help you." She said triumphantly. I smiled with relief. "But... there is one problem." Alice said raising a finger. "Sienna." She said clearly.

My smile disappeared.

**(Gasp!) We know the strangers name!!!**

**Okay, it's short but I have to get cracking on my science homework. Now, I'm going to Edwards point of view next, YAY! So, what do you think? Is the mood right?**

**And what should happen next? What do you want?**

**REVIEW!!!! I need at least ten until I post my next story. **

**Luv ally. **


	4. Linger

**I know it's been a while but I have been extra busy with homework, can't wait for holidays! I'll have tones of time then!!! One week, yay!**

**Review, please, I need to know people are reading it. PLEASE!!!! :S**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney twilight and Eddie including small pixie, lumpy, Sexy surgeon man, fluffy head, grizzly, mama and Blondie gossip girl lover but I own evil one (you know, Sienna) Gasp! Did I mention Jacob?! Oh well, I don't own him either. :P**

Edward's point of view!!!!

The girl stood there chocolate brown eyes were wide with confusion and horror. As Alice came out of the vision I saw in her head, as the girl wore a short baby blue dress and leapt off the cliff, the girl with the long brunette hair looked like she was about to faint but I wasn't sure if her skin was already that pale.

""Please, stop it, this is scaring me!" The girl suddenly yelled.

"_What the hell?!" _Jasper thought.

"_What is she doing here? She's a human! How did she get to the house_?" Rosalie said angrily in her mind.

"_Poor girl."_ Esme thought.

"_Obviously, Edward, honey, I have to agree on Emmet with this one_." Sienna my girlfriend said in her head as she looked.

I went on Emmet. "_Holy crap?! Not another stalker!" _He yelled in his head.

"Oh my god Edward, not another one of those crazy teens who stalk you! I told you not to give them your address!" Emmet bellowed, saying his thought aloud, breaking the silence apart from the thoughts.

The girl smiled slightly as her eyes filled with tears. She wiped them.

I set my eyes on her, but, nothing. Not one thought. She couldn't possibly not thinking unless.... I couldn't read her thoughts?

Okay, getting weirder.

"I like this stalker." Emmet said smiling like an idiot.

Alice rolled her eyes.

That's it, weird, I've had enough, jasper was obviously uncomfortable and.... I guess the rest of my family including Sienna.

I walked over furiously, all attention drawned to me.

_Cool, he's gonna' eat her. _Rosalie thought.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you privately." I said angrily, thrusting her arm. I suddenly, held my breath, she smelled, so wonderful, the most beautiful smell ever, I started to breathe but had to concentrate.

"Thanks for coming!" Alice waved.

The girl started to relax as I held her, even though I was dragging her out the house.

I stopped at the steps.

She suddenly grew angry. "Listen Edward, I don't know what is wrong with you but you need to stop! It is scaring me, please." She yelled, poking me in the chest.

I stepped back. "I want you to leave." I glared down at the small fragile thing.

"Edward stop it!" She yelled.

"You do not know me, you are a stranger from school, and I don't want you here." I said slowly for her to understand, as if she was a baby. It was harsh, but I wanted her to leave, I really did. More for some reason then the rest. And there were others. Girls from school that would follow me home. Some of them would become friends with Alice or Sienna and come over, and it was only for me.

"Just like when I first met you at school, you honestly expect that every person who is really confused and comes to your house is a stalker from your school who's in love with you?" She asked.

_Woah,_ it was as if she read my mind.

A small breeze went past making her hair ruffle lightly, her fragrance swam through me, of strawberries, her hair.

No, stop. I focused away from her scent. "Leave." I commanded.

She looked upset, as if her stomach was just pulled from her mouth, her nose crinkled as her lip trembled furiously.

I felt something pull; I suddenly had the urge to hold her, to touch her, as she turned away from me.

But I didn't. Nearly though. Confusion was going through me and a stab of guilt.

Sienna's voice went in my head.

_Edward, behave yourself, she's just a worthless human._

I watched the girl she ran to her SUV, crying, she got in, slamming the door angrily.

Our eyes met and she cried, then I couldn't look, I turned and went inside.

I hear the car start and the wheels screech as she turned. I went through the hall and back in the kitchen to join my family.

They all sighed and went back to their conversation.

"Sienna, do not ever take my best lips sick again or I'll make you into a pile of ashes!" Rosalie yelled at Sienna.

My poor sweet-heart was being tormented by Rosalie about a stick of lip-stick.

But, for some reason, sweet-heart didn't feel right.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled at Rosalie.

"What?!" She yelled. "This cow took my best dress and hasn't returned it, my gossip girl DVD is gone, my host book is gone, and my favourite scarf has gone too! After she used them!" Rosalie spat.

And she was reading? Surprise.

"Rosalie, I don't believe I ever took them, I would never do that too you." My lovely said so sweetly. I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Liar!" Rosalie screamed.

Esme came up to defend Sienna.

"Edward." I turned at the sound of my name.

It wasn't Jasper or Emmet, it was a female's voice.

I realized something, where was Alice?

Oh no! No!

I ran out hearing "Please Rosalie, it was not me." Sienna said.

I ran out the door.

There argument was interrupted. "Edawrd?" Sienna said confused.

I ran down the path through the forest, keeping the sound down.

I stopped at the end and hid behind a tree a metre from the SUV.

"...That's what I thought, then I woke up and I am in this world where I am dating Jacob Black, Edward doesn't love me, he loves someone else and.... I am miserable.... and I miss my truck."

I saw her face in Alice's mind and also with confusion and images of what the girl was talking about.

_Weird, but it can't be she and Edward, and James..... James? But that means... she knows.... oh_. Alice thought, confused and in shock.

"You know where..." Alice said.

The girl nodded.

What? She knows were vampires? What's with this crazy story?

"Are you joking?" Alice asked.

The brown eyed girl shook her head.

"Well, then I will help you." Alice announced.

With what?!

"But... there is one problem." Alice said.

"Sienna." Alice spoke my girlfriend's name.

The girl's smile vanished.

"How?" She asked.

Suddenly an image came into Alice's mind. She was having a vision.

There was a flame, burning with rage. Then it turned to the brown eyed girl, about to step off the cliff, but she hesitated, her foot just going over but she stops, she backs away, she's not jumping. Then Sienna suddenly appears, she run up behind her and pushes her. "Edward!" The girl screams as she falls, down to the ocean.

The vision stopped. "No!" I whispered.

"Wait." Alice says, stopping the girl as she was about to question the vision.

"He's here." She whispers.

_Oh crap! _I quickly sprint back to the house. I get to the house.

_Edward! I know it was you! _Alice yelled in my head as I read her mind.

I ran upstairs, the argument had stopped, rose sitting glumly on the couch and Sienna sitting away from her, watching 'Romeo and Juliette' as she stared at the screen.

I ran to my room, there wasn't a bed in my room, there was in Sienna's room but I wasn't prepared for that yet. If you know what I meant.

I closed the door and sat down on my chair. Confusion ran through my head.

How does she know? And who is Jacob Black? Is he a part of the _**Quilete**_ tribe? I know the name.

Alice said in my head. _Edward, her name is Bella Swan, she needs my help. We need to talk._

No, I don't know who she is!

The name though, Bella Swan, It clicked something and I felt a wave of soothing relation and happiness roll through me as I though the name, and I knew Jasper didn't send those feelings, it came from the name.

**Gasp!!! Wow! Isn't it cool, I hope so.**

**Review and I'll send you a hint of what happens next. YAY! **

**Ciao!**

**Ally**


	5. Seven Nation Army

YAY! SUPER awesome!! I love you guys!! Next story is cool.

(I thought I'd start giving names for my chapters)

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, if it was, I would have lots of money and would be living in L.A with Robert Pattinson. :)

A POV

Edward, that sneaky eaves dropper.

I was going to the house, but I couldn't leave Bella alone.

_Edward! I know it was you! I yelled at him in my head._

I turned back and went to the SVU.

I got back in.

Bella's eyes were sad and glum, she sighed with sadness.

I went over and hugged her.

"I will help you, I trust you." I whispered in her ear.

"But how?" She asked.

I pulled back and stared at her. "We will work something out." I said.

She sighed and cuffed her neck with her hand.

Edward had met Sienna only two months ago. She was nice at the start and then she moved in. Sure, she looked beautiful, even better then rose in my opinion. But, deep down was someone spiteful, and evil. She wasn't nice. She'd steal from us, me and rose, she tinkered with rose's car, fiddling with it, she broke it and I couldn't believe Edward didn't believe us. We've know him more than her.

"Sienna, is not nice, she's a bitch." I said darkly to Bella.

Her eyes widened. "She can be mean when she wants to be. To Edward she is an angle, but with his back turned, she can be downright nasty." I said to Bella.

She nodded.

Suddenly the door flew open. Bella screamed and fell back. I jumped in front of her shielding her.

Rosalie hopped up into the car and plopped herself next to me.

It was only Rose.

"Sorry, we thought you were...." Bella said, terror had shaken her throat.

She made herself comfortable.

"So, you want to get rid of Sienna then?" Rosalie said, pulling out a nail filer from her pocket and started doing her index finger.

Bella and I nodded.

"Well, I am in." Rose said, looking up at us.

"Okay, but how?" Bella asked.

I sat next to Rose.

"Wait," I interrupted. I reached over to the radio and turned it on, Edward might not be able to hear us then, with the mind reading.

"Okay, continue." I said, sitting back in my seat.

"Sienna, she's a very fascinating creature, she can read thought like Edward, move objects with her mind and turn invisible." Rosalie explained.

Lucky thing, Sienna had some wicked gifts.

"Wow." Bella's mouth dropped open.

I nodded in agreement.

"All we have to do is show Edward what she really is. A evil rat." Rosalie said darkly.

Eww, I hate rats.

"So, what you need to do is get you to start coming around, each night, become a family friend. And, hopefully, Edward will see into you...."

"See into me?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, you know, fall for you, whatever." Rose explained.

I would think Rose would be the one complaining saying "_Why would Edward fall for the human girl_." But, she must obviously want Sienna out.

Bella nodded.

"Alice, will it work?" Bella asked.

I concentrated, but I couldn't see anything.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Well, we will have to try." Rose said, putting her hand out. I put mine on top of hers. Bella looked confused then realized and put her hand on top of ours.

"Team." Rose said.

"Team." Bella and I smiled.

And we threw our hands up in the air.

THE NEXT DAY

B POV

First day of school, and i was dying to get out of the house.

It wasn't home, it was different, twisted. Charlie and Renée were happy together, but it wasn't the same, in the real world, Renée got depressed and left Charlie.

Why was this happening? But Charlie was still the good old him, except he wasn't the chief police, he was builder.

"Morning Bells." Charlie greeted.

"Hey dad." I waved as I came into the kitchen.

I got my bag and headed for the door. "See yah, tell mum I said 'love you'." I waved to Charlie as he sat in his chair, reading the news paper.

"Will do." He replied, peeking over the top of the paper.

I went out and got into the SUV.

The drive to school was tense and filled with terror. How different would it be?

I got a spot in a parking space and a heart string was yanked as I saw the Volvo, BMW and the jeep go to the opposite side, coming in just behind me.

I got out.

"Bella!" A voice called. I turned and saw Mike Newton. "Hey Bella." He waved.

"Mike, hey." I smiled.

"Listen, I wanted to know, if you were busy on Saturday night, maybe we could go to the movies." Mike said.

Oh crap. But it was good to know he was still the same old mike.

"Uh, I have a boyfriend.... I think." I said. According to the pictures of me and Jacob Black scattered in every nook and cranny in my room that's what it was proved as.

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Uh, Jacob Black." I hesitated.

"Jacob? But aren't you guys like brother and sister?" Mike said, chuckling but also confused.

What? Brother and sister?

"What? How are we brother and sister?" I asked him.

"You know, when Jacob was younger.... well, maybe you should talk to him about it." Mike said. "When he comes back from the year 10 camp at Seattle." Mike added.

Okay.

"Umm, I am busy, you know, on Saturday, so sorry." I said to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Shoot!

"To the Cullen's." I blurted out.

CRAP! CRAP!

"The Cullen's, why?"

"Uh... um... Alice is teaching me to.... to make.... to make chocolate chip cupcakes." I said, panic running through me.

"I can do that." Mike smiled.

"No, I can't bail on Alice like that, she is so excited, I can't do that." I said.

"Oh, okay." Mike sighed.

I glanced to the cars, Alice was talking to Jasper. Our eyes met and she nodded at Jasper, as if she was listening on our conversation.

Rosalie, Emmet, Sienna and Edward were talking.

Edward was watching me.

I looked away.

The bell rang. Thank god.

"See you later." I waved to Mike and ran off to my first class.

Luckily the school was not different, and it turns out I am not the new girl, I've been here since, whenever everyone else had started.

And, to my surprise, I was popular. I was so popular I had my own group and everyone knew who I was, but why did the Cullen's not know?

Jessica was the same, but, we weren't friends.

Same with Angela.

I was confused right now, a lot of stuff I didn't know, I wasn't even sure what my first class was.

I went to my locker, my group hovering around me and checked I my timetable.

Oh, crap.

I had Biology.

OMG!! OMG!! OMG!!! I hope you liked it!!

Please review and I will send you a chocolate chip cupcake! :D

LOL, Review!!!! Please!!! I feel loved when I get reviews! So please review, or else I feel not loved. :(

lol, JK.

Ally

P.S. Expect a surprising twist next story. ;)


	6. All Around me

**Eh, not as much reviews that I hoped for, but I was bored so here's your next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, if I did Bella would die and Edward would marry me (glad I don't own it then are you? :) LOL) **

I toddled off to my first class, dreading each step I took.

But, maybe Edward wasn't in Biology but, my presence wouldn't change that much. Or would it? I don't know, this has never happened to me.

Maybe it's just like that Jim Carrey movie, you know, the one how he has a perfect life and everything and then at the end it turns out to be an entertainment show.

Well, maybe this is what happenening to me is. Maybe this was happening to me since I was born.

I breathed in, paranoia is a dangerous thing.

I shook my head, pushing away all those confusing thought and tried to relax.

When I made it too the class room there was Edward sitting in the place we always use too.

I walked up to the desk and took a spot next to him.

God, he did look cute in his dark jacket over the blue shirt but, at the moment he wasn't mine, he belonged to another girl..... who would kiss him, hug him, like how we use to be.....

I sniffled, my nose went runny and I wiped it.

Mr. Banner, our biology teacher came in and started the class.

When his back was turned I felt a cold hand lightly tap my arm.

I turned to see Edward, staring at me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." I grimaced.

He went hunting; his eyes were golden, much lighter than yesterday.

"Listen, I know what happened yesterday, I was harsh." He said.

I listened, but I couldn't look in his eyes.

"And, I am sorry. I have a problem with strangers showing up at my house." He chuckled.

I couldn't help smiling.

But the word _stranger,_ hit me painfully.

"Maybe we could start over." I suggested, shrugging.

He nodded.

"Okay then, Friends." He did that crooked smile I love.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said, holding out my hand.

He laughed quietly.

"Hello, i am Edward Cullen." He said, and then he took my hand and something happened.

A huge bolt went through me, like electricity and I fell back, falling off my chair onto the ground.

I heard gasps and yells of "Bella!" and a very soothing velvet voice of "Bella, no!"

And then I blacked out.....

A HOUR LATER.

"Dad, please don't tell me you told mum." I groaned.

He started at me, a guilty expression.

I moaned. "She's probably freaking out."

"Bella." The voice of Carlisle said coming through the door.

I turned to see the handsome man with a clip board, smiling.

I watched him as he examined me.

"Not much damage, but what happened was hard to identify." He murmured.

I looked from Charlie to Carlisle.

"Nothing really happened. I just felt faint, probably just stress." I said.

Lie. But what happened when Edward touched my hand was unbelievable, Impossible.

Carlisle would find out by Edward, but Charlie I don't want him to know.

Suddenly the door flew open and my mother came running through the door.

"Bella!" She gasped as she ran over and threw her arms around me.

"Renée, she just fainted." Charlie said pulling Mum back.

I gave Charlie a thankful smile and he nodded in response.

The door opened again and I turned so fast as I heard a soothing voice call "Bella" I needed it, something I was desiring, I knew it had only been an hour since he said my name, but it felt like hours and the way he said it.... like he knew me, like he loved me.

I turned to fast my neck ached, throbbing pains shotting at it violently. I gasped and grabbed for my neck. The pain was too much, it wasn't just a crack, i had damaged it.

I fell back in agony as the shooting pains hit me furiously. I suddenly felt myself shake as if i was having an attack.

I gasped for air but nothing came inside. My throat squeezed as if it was being choked. Gasping for air.

Coldness was pulling at me, but there was nothing there. I gasped and I could just hear faint yells of "Bella." Then as he darkness came back again I saw the beautiful face and the golden eyes, looking deep into mine, worry and anxiousness running through them as if he was caring for me......

Another crucial hour later

Not awake.

Another hour later

Not awake.

Three hours later.

My eyes opened into the world, my breathing slow but too loud.

"Edward." I whispered.

"Bella." I am not sure who it was who said my name.

I opened my eyes wider, my eyes focused and there before me was someone I knew very well.

It was Jacob Black.

"Hey." I smiled.

"I bought you something." He said holding up a bunch of flowers.

I smiled. But I wanted to frown.

"You didn't have to." I sighed.

"Bella, if I knew better my big sister could be buried 6 feet under by now." He chuckled.

My eyes widened.

"Sister?" I asked. My heart was thudding loudly in my throat.

"Geez, you really did bump your head this time." He laughed.

"Jake, how are you my little brother?" I gasped.

My heart monitor was beeping a mile a minute. Jake noticed and frowned.

"Bella, calm down." He sighed, placing his warm hand on mine.

I relaxed, my heart slowing down.

"Just rest, I'll answer questions after." He got up and kissed me on the forehead.

I smiled and all of the sudden I felt myself grab his face and pull him forward pecking him on the cheek.

"Thanks." I smiled.

He smiled too. "You've finally lost it." He chuckled.

My eyes shifted to a figure standing outside watching me and Jacob through the window.

"See yah Bells." He waved.

I smiled back.

I watched as Jacob went out the door, talking angrily to the figure, he frowned at him and glared as he walked away then the figure came in.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Edward asked me.

"I am fine." I said, but the fact Edward was near me was making me still, I couldn't flinch.

There was a long silence before Edward broke it. "What happened to you... it was strange. You suddenly flung yourself back, gasping, holding your neck, then you clutched to your throat as if you were choking." Edward said, explaining my moves. "Carlisle did tests and...." His eyes widened as if he realized that that was supposed to be between him and Carlisle. "Never mind."

Another silence.

"So, Jacob, I knew I had heard the name." He smiled.

"Heard it before, how?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"Bella, he's your brother, he goes to school with us."

"Then explain something to me, how come you didn't recognise me, how come when I went to your house you said I was a stranger, turns out I am the 'it' girl and everyone knows me." I said, still curuious.

He sighed. "We lied, we know exacily who you are." He said.

"Edward, why?" I breathed.

His hand laid move less on my bed. I crept my slowly out to his and hesitantly placed my hand in his. He didn't pull back. He watched as our fingers tangled with each others.

The door swung open as if a person pushed it open, but no one was there.

My hand grasped tighter with Edwards as I yelped and then I felt a long pull on my arm, the joint cracked and I screamed, as my arm was pulled from its socket.

"EDWARD!" I screamed.

I shook furiously and fell back, darkness coming in once again.

**Cliffy!!!! **

**Don't you feel sorry for poor Bella all the pain she's having today.**

**You're probably confused now but you're supposed to be!**

**Review. People, I need at least 5 new ones until I update!**

**OME! I have an idea! 10 new reviews if you want me to update tomorrow, okay?**

**Yay!**

**Ally.**


	7. Should've Said No

**Hi yah guys! Sorry it took ages to update but I had a fair bit of homework this week but that's all cleared up now. (Holidays!! Woot!!)**

**AN: me want reviews.**

**Disclaimer: You get it.**

***********

Next day

Pain, I felt terrible.

I had been strangled, pushed off my chair, had my arm dislocated by no one but myself.

I actually think my inner mind is trying to kill me.

I hadn't seen Edward till I blacked out after the arm incident.

And I was surprised when I came back into the world to see the figure of Sienna standing at my door. I gasped but when I blinked, she was gone. Disappeared into nothing.

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming. 99% sure it was real but there was that one percent of me being dizzy and basically going to sleep straight after that, making it possible to be a clear hallucination, but the fact that I held Edward's hand that one time could also be a hallucination to me, how it was such a beautiful moment, until the arm incident of course.

As I came back from my deep sleep I saw my mother's face, and then Charlie's, Jacob's and then.... that was it.

"Bella!" Mom gasped.

She looked as if she was about to cry.

I went to sit up but a huge searing pain throbbed through my shoulder.

There was panic when I reacted but they calmed.

Jacob looked like he was ready to jump out of his chair.

I studied their faces. This wasn't a hallucination.

"Bella, how are you?" Charlie asked.

How was I? Confused, I had no idea what was going on. My life was a mess.

It scared me about the whole sudden accidents. Was something trying to hurt me and was it.... Oh my god.

"Bella? Bella, Charlie asked you a question. Bella?" Jacob asked.

I stared in mid-air. How could I be so stupid? It was obvious, and it was invisible....

"I want to see Edward Cullen. Right now." I blurted out.

There was a long silence.

Awkward too.

"Edward? Why?" Charlie asked.

"I just do." I said angrily.

Another silence.

"Honey, he'd be in school." Mom said.

"Then why isn't Jacob in School?" I demanded loudly.

They all looked shock.

Jacob broke it when he grinned and chuckled.

"Bella, my big sister is in hospital, I want to-"

"Why the hell are you calling me sister?!" I interrupted.

I started to breath heavily.

"Honey calm down." Mom said.

I took in some breaths and relaxed.

"Mom, I..." I struggled to think of anything to say and clutched m head with my 'working' arm. My other arm was strapped to the bed.

Oh great.

"Get some rest." Mom said.

I relaxed. "I'll stay." Jacob said, pulling a chair up closer to me. He placed his hand in mine.

"See yah bells, we'll be back later." Charlie waved.

"Love you Bella, be home in time Jake." Mom said waving as well.

They left and I sighed. "Jake you can go home." I said but stopped suddenly when I suddenly felt dizzy. I just noticed then a nurse was next to me sticking a syringe in me.

"What the.... Jake... sta'...plomise." I slurred as it started to kick in and once again I fell into a sleep just hearing the light. "I will Bella." Of Jacob.

A Week later

Returned to school.

And I had a theory of my sudden damages and injuries.

When I drove into the car park, Jacob next to me, I saw the Cullen cars already parked.

I had questions.

One was why Edward lied about not knowing me.

The other was why Jacob is my brother.

And I need to conclude my mysterious injuries.

I walked into the school, Jacob was silent. He quickly walked to his first class, not saying a word. I walked into the school, when I gasped; a girl flung her arms around me and squealed.

"Bella! I missed you hon, is everything okay? I was so worried." I pulled back to see the girl was Lauren.

"I am fine."

There was silence.

"What's happened to you, you've changed." She sighed, tilting her head slightly to the left.

"Changed?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're not as.... it's as if something has happened to you, like there's bothering you.

"Actually, I think I'll quickly get to my first class." I said, sliding out of her arms.

She looked hurt as I walked away.

This world... is creepy. Best friends with Lauren, what next? Mike stripping down and doing the Macarena naked on top of a flag pole?

That made a shiver run down my spine.

My first four classes zipped through but then lunch came. As I walked into the cafeteria I saw the 6 beautiful people sitting in their usual spot.

My eye was caught by Alice and she gestured for me to come over.

I looked away but then she started calling me over.

"Uh, I'll be back." I said to the group of girls behind me.

They sighed and continued walking as I made my way to the cullens.

I pulled up a chair next to Emmet and Rosalie.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Alice asked.

But I was too busy staring at Edward, his eyes weren't on mine.

"Bella?" Alice cooed.

"Sorry, I am fine thanks." I replied.

I moved forward slightly to see the beautiful Sienna staring darkly at me, her side fringe covering her right eye.

The rest of lunch was awkward but then Alice invited me after school, and by our plan (as in Rosalie, Alice and mine) I had to accept.

But when I arrived after school, I was met by Alice.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me onto her back.

She ran with me into the forest far from the house. When she stopped I felt sick.

"Sorry, but we have to get far away as possible from Edward. Rose will be here in a minute." Alice said as I sat on a rock clutching my stomach.

And in an exact minute Rose appeared.

"Okay." Rose sighed, flicking her hair to the side "We have plans."

"Wait, I am confused and I need answers first before we start war." I interrupted.

"Go on." Rose said.

I inhaled deeply "Okay, why did Edward lie to me when he said he didn't know me."

Alice's lips pursed. "We all lied, we know exactly who you are, one of the most popular girls in our school." Here eyes quickly glancing from mine to Rosalie's.

"Alice saw you coming." Rose continued. "We didn't want to get involved, but that was before we knew about your problem."

"Oh." I said staring at the ground.

"Yeah, so what's your next question?" Rosalie asked.

"Why is Jacob your brother?" Alice said for me.

Hmm, it seems to slip my mind that Alice can see the future.

"The whole school knows." Alice smiled.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you're popular." Rose smiled too.

"So...." I said.

"When Jacob was a baby his father died in a car accident, no police or ambulances could get there on time. Jacob was left alone, but, guess who offered to raise his as their child?" Alice said.

"Charlie and Renée." I concluded.

They nodded.

"Next." Rosalie demanded softly.

"I have an idea of my crazy injuries. The ones how I all of a sudden get pushed off a chair from a huge bolt of electricity, strangled and my arm dislocated." I said, my tone lowering.

Rose and Alice bit there lips.

"It was Sienna, wasn't it?" I said, the name made me shiver.

Alice and Rose sighed and nodded, with guilt in there eyes.

It _was_ Sienna.

********************

**Okay, it was a tab boring, but what did you guys think?**

**Did you expect Sienna was the reason, cause she's invisible?**

**Okay, get's really awesome next time! And I had a few questions about how come Edward couldn't read her mind and not know it was her? Well, it will be answered sometime not next chapter, the one after that.**

**Tune in for next time!**

**And remember to review!!!**

**Ally**


	8. Day Dreaming

**Thanks for your reviews guys!!!! ILY YOU ALL! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it! (Whimper)**

****

E POV

I sat on the couch with Sienna.

Bella was here, gone shopping with Alice, well that was the story.

Yeah, Rose and Alice were blocking there minds, _again._

But, why?

"Edward."

I heard the voice of a girl say.

And the face of Bella Swan went in my head.

She's here somewhere. I knew it.

"No! Control yourself, watch the movie with your soul mate Bella, OH CRAP! I mean Sienna." I thought to myself.

Sienna slowly turned to me and glared darkly. She got up and left, going upstairs.

"Sienna! Come back!" I called.

I went to listen to her mind but I jumped as I heard screaming.

She was screaming in her head? I only thought Mike Newton and Emmet did that.

I quickly went upstairs and knocked on Sienna's door.

She growled viciously.

"Sienna, I'm sorry, please come out." I said, trying to use my most persuasive tone.

"Edward, never, ever picture that human girl's face in your head, or even say her name again!" She said angrily.

I opened the door and ducked my head in.

Sienna's room was almost an exact replica of mine, expect more pink was added.

Sienna was sitting on the end of her bed glumly, staring down at the ground.

I walked over and sat down next to her.

Her head slowly lifted and her dark eyes sparkled as she looked up at me through her lashes.

"Edward, I want to get married." She said.

My mouth fell open. "Marriage?" I breathed.

She nodded.

"Edward, I love you, very much, I want to be with you for the rest of eternity." She said innocently.

There was a silence.

I tried to read her mind but all I saw was the image of me, in a tuxedo, about to get married.

I thought for a moment glancing around the room and I saw a baby blue dress, like the one the girl was wearing in Alice's vision when the human first came to the house, hanging up, just poking out of her wardrobe.

Sienna mind was filled with wedding bells and big fluffy dresses, too busy to think about my mind.

I thought of Bella, I couldn't help it and then I thought of how her lips would feel like.

"Edward, I want to get married." The sentence was said again but in Bella's voice.

And then words slipped out "As you wish."

Oh crap.

Sienna jumped up and squealed a huge smile on her face.

"Edward! I love you!" She said throwing her arms around my neck.

I held her. "I love you too." I said.

And then the image of Bella came into my head.

*****

**Are you thinking of what I am thinking?**

**Me thinks Eddie loves Bella!! :D**

**OH NO!! Eddie getting married to Taylor swift!!! Well, Sienna, whatever, but she's suppose to look like Taylor Swift.**

**Sozzy it's short, I just wanted to quickly get this part done.**

**Anyways, next chap I do this over, but in Bella or Alice's point of view, I am not sure yet, in the woods.**

**So, ILY!**

**Have a great day and remember too, stick it to the man.**

**Ally**

**P.S I will explain the mind reading thing next chapter.**

**P.S.S Review!! :D**


	9. Reflection

**Okay guys, new chap and like I said, it's awesome, I hope you like it! Enjoy! :D**

**Ome!! Can't believe I am up to chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing to do with twilight is mine; it all belongs to SM and Little brown.**

**AN: I am so sorry if it gets confusing, how it goes to different point of views and it goes back a few 10 minutes, but I try hard to make you happy, just enjoy!!**

******

B POV

The tears started to prick at my eyes.

I am scared. I have just found out that the reason of my injuries are from, no one less, but the beautiful, Sienna.

Much prettier than me, a figure to die for, and the sweetness of an angle. Of course my Edward would have her instead, but... he wasn't mine.

I started to weep, as I rummaged my face in my hands, I was scared. The fact of this world I can't live in anymore, the fact that a murderously insane girlfriends was out to get me and the love of my life had slipped out f my hands.

"Bella." Alice said soothingly as she got up and sat down delicately next to me, on the rock.

"We will protect you, even if we have to risks or lives." Alice said.

I lifted my head and looked up at Rosalie, she would never do this to me in the real world.

She smirked. "Yeah, I'm in. Don't you worry." She said calmly.

I cracked a smile, but it disappeared.

"Why couldn't Edward read her mind, stop her from hurting me, he was there." I said my voice raising.

Alice thought for a moment and explained, "Sometimes, between two mind readers, of our kind, one can block out another, without even having to concentrate. It can cause the other to feel.... different."

"Different?" I squinted.

"They can sometimes feel, like they're hypnotise, zoom out, it's dangerous, but that's sometimes. Rose and I believe that Sienna had done this, no proof but will prove it, and Edward was lucky he didn't zoom out when Sienna blocked him out, because it would've been weird in front of Charlie, and the whole class like that." Alice said, enthusiastically.

"Oh, so Forks breaking news got around fast." I sighed.

I heard Rose laugh quietly and Alice glared a her.

"Of course we'd know, Edward was included." Alice said darkly. But then she smiled. "Bu if you want to know, yes, it got around very fast."

I groaned and dropped my head in my hands.

Rose laughed but she suddenly stopped, I looked up.

Alice was staring, into nothing, her eyes glazed over.

She was having a vision.

It went for 10 seconds, me and rose staring at her, anticipated to know what she saw.

And she blinked hard, she suddenly stood up and she looked like she was going to throw up.

In the surrounding of the foggy, dreary woods around us time seemed to stop as I realized, it was bad news.

Alice placed her hands over her mouth, she took them down quickly. "NO!" She gasped.

I looked from Rose to Alice nervously.

"Alice, what is it?" Rosalie asked, she sounded nervous too.

"Edward and Sienna, they're getting married." She breathed.

My eyes widened and my stomach quenched tightly. Rosalie gasped.

"Sienna said she wanted to get married, Edward accepted." Alice sighed, disappointment on her face.

I threw myself down my head in my hands.

Then Rosalie chuckled. "Alice you idiot, that's the future, we can stop it!"

I jumped up standing next to Alice.

"We have to go!" I said.

Rosalie ran over and pulled me on her back, and then they started running, side by side, Rose and Alice going as fast as they could.

I felt like I left my stomach behind but I can't worry about that, my life was depending on this minute, now!

We came into the small field around the house and were about to run in when we stopped and we could see up on the second floor through a huge window Sienna and Edward hugging tightly, arms wrapped around each other.

"Were too late." Alice said.

"How do you know, maybe there just hugging, maybe they'll do the proposal thing tonight-"

"Bella, we can hear what they're saying." Rosalie said placing a cold, beautiful hand on my shoulder, interrupting me.

We all stood there, watching the two couple glide around the room in each other's arms.

"Edward I love you." Alice muttered, mimicking Sienna's voice perfectly.

"I love you too." She said now in Edward's voice.

There was a silence until Alice said, "I can't believe we are getting married." Saying what they were saying.

"I can't either." She said now in Edward's voice.

I fell to the ground, sobbing loudly. I wanted to scream.

Rosalie fell next to me and hugged me tightly.

I cried on her shoulder.

"Bella, we know what you want, but we can't interfere with love, Sienna is evil, but she does love Edward." Alice said, looking down at me on the ground.

I got up, out of Rosalie's grip and hugged Alice. "Thank you, I am sorry for any disturbance, but this is the end, and I will leave, thank you for the help." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

I went to Rose and kissed her too.

"Thank you." I whispered as I hugged her.

I pulled away quickly; I didn't want my eyes to draw to the window.

I ran to my car and got in.

I turned on the engine and drove away from the house, down through the forest to the road, my eyes didn't go to Rose, Alice, or the whole house.

I drove through, tears trickling down my face, I wailed as I drove, tears dripping down.

Voices started going into my head.

"_You are my life now." _A voice said.

"_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."_

"Stupid lamb." I replied out loud to the voice.

"_Sick masochistic lion."_ He said back.

I drove out to the road and started heading back fast.

This couldn't be happening.

I want Edward.

I turned on my radio and a song started.

"_We were both young, when I first saw you; I closed my eyes and the flashbacks start, I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. See the lights, see the party the ball gowns. See you make your way through the crowd you say hello, little did I know._

Taylor Swift's song Love story was playing.

"_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliette and I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go._

"_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes._

"_So I sneak out to the garden to see you, we keep quiet cause were dead if they knew, so close your eyes, we'll escape this town for a little while, -ile, oh oh._

"_Cause you Romeo I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliette, but you were everything to me, I was begging you please don't go. _

"_And I said, Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone, I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run, you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes._

"_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's a re-al, don't' be afraid we'll make it out of this mess, it's a love story, baby just say yes._

"_But I got tired of waiting, wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said, Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you'd never come, is this in my head, I don't know what to think, he knelt to the ground and pulls out a ring and says;_

_Marry me Juliette, you'll never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story, baby just say yes._

"_Cause we were both young, when I first saw you."_

The song ended and I burst into bigger tears. I turned off the radio.

It was like the real world, we're me and Edward were together.

Like Romeo and Juliette.

When I made it home I was a mess, I didn't say anything to Charlie on the couch when I went in, I quickly went upstairs and I went into the bathroom, the bed room was too different.

I slammed the door and fell to the ground. I snuggled my face against the cold tiles, that reminded me of the cold feel of Edward's hard skin.

I wailed loudly and suddenly stopped as I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella, please come out. I want to know what's wrong." Jacob shouted.

"Jacob go away!" I shouted, my throat strangled with tears.

He walked off.

When the coast was clear I ran out and snuck out the back door, I went around and into the forest.

10 Minutes Later

As I cried I kept walking and then I stopped, I found a small log, and I perched myself down, and it was time, to do something I wasn't able to do at home.

I cleared my throat, and stated to sing, a talent I have hidden from Edward but, in a dark quiet place like this, I was able to sing and express my feelings.

I started singing the song 'Reflection' from the movie 'Mulan'.

"_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter._

_Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see, if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart._

_Who is that girl I see?_

_Staring straight, back at me, why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Somehow I cannot hide, though I've tried._

_When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?_

_When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?"_

I started whimpering again as I finished the song, my bottom lip trembled and then I heard a quick rustle behind me.

I jumped up and it scuttled away with fright from me.

I grasped my stomach as it felt twisted and I started heading back.

I followed the small trail I made with a stick, kinda' like Hansel and Gretel and made my way to the house, as I got out of the forest, I tripped over my own foot, face first in the dirt and someone behind me cackled, I got up and spun around and started into the darkness behind me and the laugh disappeared into the forest.

I went back into the house, Charlie happily watching his game didn't notice me and trudged back up stairs to the bathroom, to face misery.

*****  
**Did you like it? Maybe a bit too long, but I thought it was okay.**

**And Bella can sing. Pretty cool, see what you can do in fan fiction? It's fricken' awesome!**

**Anyways, the mindreading thing was explained and poor Bella, I nearly cried myself, she sounds so sad.**

**But, enjoy, I hope you like it and review! Tell me, what you like the part. What you hate (sienna, I'm guessing) what you want to happen, your opinion on my writing, etc.**

**ILY!!**

**And I'll post as soon as possible!!**

**Ally**

**P.S I don't own the song, 'love story' by Taylor swift and 'Reflection' from the Disney Mulan.**

**If you haven't heard the song 'reflection', go to you tube or something and listen to it, Now! It's so beautiful!**

**xoxo**


	10. Kiss The Rain

Sorry it's been a while guys since I updated, so sorry. I had holidays. And holidays is classified as family time 24/7, so, no fan fiction. :(

But I'm back!! YAYAY!

*******

Ed POV

"I can't believe we're getting married!" Sienna said.

"Me neither." I said pulling back to see her face.

She was smiling and I had made a terrible mistake.

I blocked my mind by counting in Spanish.

"Edward, why are you blocking your mind?" She smiled.

"Why are you trying to read it?" I snapped.

Damn!

"I'm sorry honey, I just don't want any of my plans for you to be spoilt, a surprise." I lied, still blocking my thoughts.

"Okay!" She laughed. She bounced over to her door and opened it holding the door, waiting.

"I am going to get changed, I think I'll go shopping." She explained.

I started walking through the door when she grabbed my hand. "Unless." She rose an eye-brow.

"Not now Sienna." For I knew what she was talking about.

"Fine." She sighed and tossed her hair back in an attractive way.

I walked through her door and closed it behind me.

What had I done?

I started to walk to my room when I heard a light hum. I stopped and looked through the window to see the SUV going down the driveway and Alice and Rosalie staring as it went away. Alice's white laced dress waved in the angry wind, Rosalie hair blowing in that direction.

I tried to listen to the girl and I heard her sniffle "Stupid Lamb."

I turned around and started heading for room.

Alice's thoughts rolled into my head.

_We have failed._

_Poor girl, who knows what she'll do now._

Then Rosalie's.

_Oh no...._

I shook my head.

I made it too my door and opened it and went inside.

I plopped myself down on my chair.

"Bella." I whispered. Such a beautiful name.

"What was that?" Sienna said suddenly appearing by my side.

"Sienna." I jumped, I forget that she can turn invisible.

"Why did you say 'Bella'?" She asked.

"Sienna, aren't you going shopping dear?" I asked, like I would be able to wiggle myself out of this one.

"Hmm..." She said as she got up with her bag swung around her shoulder.

"I'll be going now." She added as she walked out of my room and gave me a quick glance.

And I saw a tiny bit of baby blue fabric just poking out the end of the zip.

And the first thought that came into my head was Bella in the blue dress jumping off the cliff.

I watched Sienna walk down the steps and she disappeared.

Still blocking my thoughts I ran for the door, I went into her room and to the closet. I opened it and the blue dress was gone.

"But why?" I muttered.

"Bye Girl's I'm going shopping for a wedding dress." I heard Sienna say from down stairs.

Walked back to my room.

"What a bitch." Rosalie muttered as Sienna was getting in her car, a ferrari.

I sighed and laid down in my chair.

And it hit me.

Invisibility, Bella's injuries.

The blue dress, Alice's vision.

Sienna was the one who hurt Bella, I had been denying it from Alice and Rosalie but they were right....

Was Sienna going to hurt Bella?

I went to read Sienna's mind but she was blocking it, the non dangerous way, she was concentrating.

I leaped off the seat.

What was she going to do?

B POV

I am lying on the bathroom floor.

My life was over.

Over.

I want to die.

I lay there, on the cold tiled floor.

Tears trickled down my face. The tiled floor was damp, the tips of my hair was damp from the tears.

I heard a knock on the door from downstairs.

"Who are you?" I heard Charlie grumble.

Suddenly it went quiet.

And the TV turned off.

I listened, not a sound.

No one was taking, the house didn't creak.

I got up and quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks and my hair. I walked to the door and opened. I switched on the hall light. The power was off.

"Jake? Are you in there?" I asked knocking on his bedroom door next to the bathroom.

No answer.

I started heading down the stairs.

"Charlie?" I called.

No answer.

Suddenly I jumped as a song started playing.

I was familiar with it. 'Video killed the radio star.'

I made it down to the kitchen.

I had no idea were the music was coming from.

'Video killed he radio star.

Video killed he radio star.'

The chorus went.

I poked my head into the living room.

"Charlie?" I asked.

The Song suddenly changed.

'If tomorrow never comes' a song i was familiar with also.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Suddenly Sienna appeared, looking bold and beautiful like always.

"What are you doing here?" I was surprised the words came out.

She didn't say anything.

"Why, you have a beautiful voice." She said, smiling wickedly.

"Sienna? Where's Charlie?!" I yelled.

"I took care of him." She laughed.

"No!" I yelled.

"Shoosh Bella. Please don't raise your voice. I like this song." She smiled.

She started to sing along as she stepped closer to me.

I backed away.

"Bella, I know you love Edward, and he clearly loves you too." She said.

What? He loves me? I couldn't help smiling. Big mistake, she noticed.

"But where getting married now, and I don't want you being in the way." She said, lowering her head and looking up at me through her long thick lashes.

"Here, I have a present for you." And she pulled out the beautiful baby blue dress from her bag.

I wasn't familiar with it.

"Put it on." She commanded throwing the dress to me.

I caught it.

It was so beautiful.

I dropped it to the ground. The soft fabric at my feet.

"Why?" I asked.

"Listen, we will make a deal, put it on, and leave, let me and Edward live happily ever after." She said.

I jumped as she lifted a finger and the dress hovered up to my eye level and she dropped it in my hands.

I dropped it again. "Sienna, no." I yelled.

"Fine, I will kill your father, your brother, your mother and maybe Alice, Rosalie, all the other Cullen's, and I'll say it was the Volturi. And it will just be me and Edward." She smiled.

I gasped.

"No, Sienna, Please! I'll do anything." I yelled.

"Anything? How about, death...." She said, her smile disappeared from her face as she said the word.

Death. The words ran through my head over and over. What if I said no? She will kill my mother, Charlie and Jacob. And the other Cullen's.

And I will probably die anyway.

"Sienna. I choose to die. As long as you don't hurt the other Cullen's. My family." I said. My eyes filling with water.

Sienna nodded. "I will not lay a finger on them." She whispered.

"Do you promise?" I asked.

"I cross my non-beating heart." She said. Tracing her finger across her chest.

I nodded.

"Then I will die." I muttered.

What was the point of living when he only reason I had wasn't there for me. I can't have him.

Sienna stepped closer and grasped my arm. She sighed, her eyes closing and then she traced her finger along my neck.

"Shame, I can't kill you myself. Edward will smell the evidence." She said, her eyes flickering open.

"Suicide will do fine." I said. I clenched my jaw as Sienna smelled my arm, tears falling to the ground from my cheeks.

"Come on then. No time to loose. But you must put on the dress." She said. Lifting it up without touching it. One of her gifts Rosalie and Alice mentioned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Blue looks wonderful on you." She smiled.

But there was something else.

Sienna sharply lifted her finger which switched off the music.

"I thought maybe the song might suit the moment as it has a meaning to it." She said, her beautiful voice so smooth and soft. "That tomorrow will never come for you."

********

I will try and post the next chapter soon. Okay?

Review and if you read the whole thing and all my other chapters you get a virtual hug from Alice.

Luv u!

Ally


	11. My Heart

Hey guys! Since I've made t past the 30 review mark I'd thought I'd post this right now!! YAY! You guys ROCK!!! I LUV U!!! YAYA! :D

Disclaimer: I don't' own twilight.

*****************************

B POV

I changed into the beautiful blue dress.

It felt so soft.

Sienna eyed me carefully as I quickly slipped it on, as if I would quickly sneak off.

That one caught my mind, but, vampires, super speed, my clumsiness. Nope, I wouldn't go far.

When I was done Sienna looked nervous and she grabbed my arm furiously.

"Quickly." She said angrily.

We went out the back door when I suddenly blurted out.

"Sienna, please. Where are Charlie and Jacob?"

She stopped and turned to face me.

"Somewhere you can't find them. I will let them go once this is over with." She gruffled.

I was going to ask where but she grabbed my arm so tight it hurt and pulled me onto her back.

We ran through the forest making our way too La Push, were Sienna suggested.

I would try to escape but my family Jacob, Charlie, Renée, the Cullen's Alice, and Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme; all their lives were in danger.

I would have them all live and me gone. That was acceptable. 8 lives were more important than mine.

As we ran fast through the forest tears trickled down my face. I had failed. Lost.

I would never touch, kiss, talk to Edward again.

Sienna stopped, me lunging forward falling off her back.

My head slammed to the grass ground.

I moaned as I lifted my head off the ground. I held it were it started to throb.

I looked up at Sienna through my hair. Her head whipped around fast as she looked alerted.

"What is it?" I asked.

She didn't reply. Instead she ran to my side and pulled me back up on my back.

"Sorry." She whispered.

This surprised me.

Someone who wanted me dead was saying sorry to me when I fell off her back.

We ran, not meeting one soul all the way too LaPush.

And when we made it there the sky was getting dark as angry black clouds smothered the once blue sky above us.

We walked to the cliffs among the crashing waves about 20 meters below.

I cried as I walked closer to the edge.

Sienna watched me here eyes sly and dark.

But she was dead still.

"This is it." I whispered. I stared up at the sky, my blue dress waving in all directions violently from the thundering wind.

"Goodbye Bella." Sienna said and that small touch I had from the muttered 'sorry' vanished as I saw a smirk cross her beautiful face.

I sighed as the tears trickled and all I saw was the beautiful marble pale face in my head.

I closed my eyes, feeling the warm tears run down my icy cold cheeks.

I shivered and I took one terrified step forward.

I was certain only one step would be it. The portal to my end.

My throat shaked like my legs. I sobbed and sniffed loudly to push it back.

I went to take my last step when suddenly a voice came into my head. "Bella, I love you, please, do not do this, step back, now! Bella!" Said the terrified but also smooth velvet voice. It's voice raising as it was becoming more frightened.

I stepped back and my eyes whipped open when I felt a huge thud on my back and the ice cold feel on the hands pushing me forward was filled with rage. My head whipped around as I was pushed to see Sienna smiling wickedly only centimetres behind me, her arms out stretched.

I screamed as my feet left the ground and I flew over the edge, the wind blowing past my ears as I fell to the ground.

"Edward!" I gasped.

......................................................

E POV

I knew what Sienna was doing. She was destined to be the love of my life. A sweet angle.

But, finally, I knew something bad was happening.

And then I caught a glimpse of her mind and all I saw was Bella's terrified face.

I bolted down the stairs.

"We must help Bella." I said to Alice and Rosalie sitting down on the couches.

Alice's eyes were glazed over.

A vision.

Alice gasped and came out of the vision.

"She's going to kill her, she's making Bella do suicide." She said, terrified as she stood up.

"Quickly. Get Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett." I said, Rosalie standing up as well.

The girls rushed past me at top speed disappearing to find the others.

"We'll meet here." I said for they'd be able to hear me.

I rushed around the house collecting items.

Then I heard the worried talking of my family down stairs. I rushed down.

"Edward, what is going on?" Carlisle said in his doctor uniform.

"Bella, the human. Sienna is trying to kill her, we have to stop her." I said.

They all stared at me.

"We will have to kill Sienna?" Jasper asked.

We all thought.

"Whatever it may come to, maybe." Carlisle said.

"Alice, where are they?"Esme asked.

"I saw them heading to LaPush, she's making Bella jump off a cliff." Alice's eyes met mine.

"Edward, what about Sienna?" Carlisle asked.

I focused to read Sienna's thoughts when I felt a terrible feeling, nauseating, and faint, nothing I had ever felt before.

I staggered when Emmett caught me.

"Oh no." Esme gasped.

"She's blocking her thoughts, in the dangerous way." Alice said breathlessly, her eyes wide with fear.

I started to breathe heavily as the stinging ran through my body. I could just see Carlisle rush to my side. "Hold on Edward." He said as I felt him slowly put me down onto the ground.

"NO!" I roared as I pushed them back and stood up, the walls of the house shook.

Their eyes looked wide and scared.

"I have to save Bella!" I yelled.

"Edward, if you do, the process will continue." Alice said rushing to me.

"Edward, we can't loose you!" Esme yelled.

"I don't get it, what will happen to Edward?" Rosalie asked, her head slightly tilting to the side.

"Rosalie, if Edward does anything, to use his gifts, there are bad results." Carlisle explained.

"Like....." Rosalie cooed.

Carlisle sighed.

"Death, if not, he will change, into........a.... a human." Alice said.

They all gasped.

"How is that possible?!" Jasper yelled.

"Jasper please, Edward, we will save Bella." Carlisle said.

"Stay here, whatever you do." Carlisle said.

He stepped closer and muttered, "Edward, we will not give up, Bella will be safe." He said.

Carlisle stroked my hair and started going to the front door, they all followed. Esme came over and kissed me and rushed to be with the others and I was left there, when I should be there, saving Bella.

I heard them scuttle off and they're talking.

"Alice, Jasper and Emmett will head in first, Rosalie behind, you and Esme will head to Bella's house first just in case...." Then the thoughts drifted from my head as the searing pain thudded through me and I felt myself start to fall out.

I blinked hard and straightened myself up. And all I could think of was Bella.

I had to save her. Forget Sienna, as long as Bella was safe.

And that was all I cared about.

I ran out of the house and I ran as fast as possible, the pain running through my limps but I pushed, harder and harder.

I ran through the green twisted tress, the leaves underneath me flying up.

I ran harder. And I was in front of the others.

And before I knew I was only a few blocks from LaPush.

I followed the scent of Bella that ran through the tress and then I stopped and I saw a patch where she may have fallen I knelt down to it and found a small drop that had fallen onto a leaf next to the patch. I lifted up the leaf and stared at it and then I knew, it was a tear.

Bella's tear.

Sienna was here too so I was on track.

I headed off again. More pain riveting through me. I groaned as it shot painful throbs at my joints.

"Sienna, please." I whispered.

Then I sighed as the pain started to sooth. She heard me.

I was close. And then I heard the waved crashing. And there I was, standing, hiding behind a bush, my eyes filled with horror as I watched Bella in the blue dress, step closer to the edge, tears trickling down her face.

The waves crashed louder and the wind blew angrier.

"This is it." She whispered.

Bella shook terrified as she was centimetres from the edge. The wind blew her hair everywhere, the blue dress fluttering.

"Goodbye Bella." Sienna said and I saw her smile.

I would have never thought Sienna had a dangerous side. She was dark. She seemed full of anger.

Bella was about to step again when I had to act, I jumped up and the bush shook.

Sienna looked around and I ducked. And her eyes met mine. She jumped as she panicked and she lunged forward pushing Bella.

Bella's head whipped around at Sienna as she flew up into the air and she let out the most terrified scream I had ever heard.

Her legs kicked as she went into the air and she started to head down.

I bolted after her and I jumped too, off the cliff and the pain came back.

"Edward!" Bella gasped, but she hadn't seen me.

.............

B POV

I fell, it was weird, I hadn't ever experienced something so scary in my life and this was my death.

Then I knew I was crazy when I thought I saw someone I loved whip past me, heading three times faster to the bottom then me, but they were going down there on purpose.

Then I let out a last gasp as I was close to meeting the bottom, but there was something else there. A stern pale face, with bronze hair, he looked in pain, grasping his body as if he was having serious appendicitis.

Then he saw me, his arms suddenly flew out ready to catch me and our eyes met but I noticed something.

They weren't the liquid colour of topaz.

They were an emerald green.

*************

0.0

Is Edward a human?

Review!

Update soon.

Ally


	12. AN

Dear fellow readers. (sounds corny... Tee hee)

I had made a mistake, with the whole Edward turning into a human thing. I am no happy with it.

So, it may take me some time to either, maybe edit my story, edit my last chapter or wait until I figure a way to crawl out of the mess.

So, I first want to know, should I continue with the way it is?

Or

Edit the chapter and just cut the whole Edward's transformation thing out?

Please review to tell me.

I need to know.

What should I do?

*******

Ally

P.S

Do not worry, I am not stopping the story. I will continue it, but I need to know how.

HELP!!


	13. What I've Done

Now, I have decided to just continue cause at the moment I am really stressed from school, organisation, friends, family all that jazz. So, I hope you like this chapter continuing after chapter 11.

A few were upset with Edward eye colour change and that stuff. Others found it... uh, cool, I guess.

Here you go!! New chapter!

Disclaimer: SM is the smart one, me dumb. Daaaaaahah. :O (Gasp! Elephant!)

(If you don't know who Taylor Swift is or just are super bored go to my page and it will have some links of pictures of her at the top. Cause she's how I imagine Sienna.)

************

I fell, but I wasn't sure what touched me when I felt my arm snap.

When I saw the green eyes which once was golden, I closed my eyes shut and then I hit whatever it was at the bottom.

The ground, a rock, or Edward.

And then I felt the cold water that surrounded me but I wasn't feeling anything else, apart the screaming pain running fast in my right arm.

I tried to yell but all I breathed in was water, choking me as it went down my throat.

I panicked and tried to push up but my arm couldn't move.

I screamed as more pain strangled my neck.

Bubbles rushed past me escaping to the surface that was two meters above and I saw it, slowly disappearing.

Was I sinking, or were my eyes closing.

That was something I would never know.

The next thing I heard was something i needed at the moment.

A soothing voice that slowly drifted in my head, like a song.

"Bella, please focus, you are safe, be brave." The velvet smooth voice said, sounding like it was slightly smiling.

I opened my eyes, blurry from the water, and all I saw was more bubbles.

Then I felt my body been tugged.

I opened my eyes and saw pale arms wrapped around me.

Edward. He was saving me, someone I thought hated me, was marrying someone else, but Sienna mentioned he loved me, or was she just trying to get my hopes up.

And then the moment came when I saw sky and i felt the cold wind brush my face.

As i was pulled from the water my arm was dangling worthlessly, as it felt dead, like a truck had ran over it.

Then Edward laid me down on the beach nearby.

And I saw that his beautiful eyes were now green, but a beautiful green, the most beautiful I had ever seen.

"Edward, why are your eyes different?" I said, my breathe coming back.

"Bella, things aren't right, I can't explain right now." He said and he stood up and started walking to the cliff. "I have to take care of something."

"Edward!" i called.

I got up, my legs shotting painfully.

I ran to his side and he stared at me darkly.

"Edward, explain to me, what the hell is going on?!" I yelled.

He stopped and stared into my eyes.

"Bella, I know, how you have been spending time with Alice and Rosalie but for some reason I can't figure out why, I am becoming a human?" He had a sarcastic tone, but he wasn't lying.

My eyes widened.

"What?" I gasped.

"Bella, I don't know why either, it's not possible-" He started.

"What has she done to you?!" I interrupted.

I stared at his beautiful lips. I knew how they felt. But it seemed to be so long since I pressed my lips to his.

"Bella, I don't know but we will figure it out later, after we have finished this off." He grasped my shoulder, the arm that didn't hurt and we both went silent.

All that we could hear was the crashing of the waves from the ocean.

"Promise me one thing, run, run for your life." He said and I saw him staring at my lips then he quickly looked away.

He turned and ran to the cliff we're Sienna had pushed me.

It was humongous.

I did so, I turned and ran down the beach but i wanted to go back Edward was in danger, something strange was going on. Turning into a Human, were the hell did this come from?!

I heard a yell of 'stop' and that made me suddenly stop and stare at the cliff were Edward had gone. No, he was in danger, I had left him.

My legs started moving back where I was, in the direction of the cliff.

Edward was all I could think of. It was a male, god, no! He must be hurt.

I sprinted back to the cliff.

When I made it back it was quiet and I started to head up the small narrow lane along the cliff that led back up to the top, it was kinda like stairs.

When I did the wind blew my hair furiously around, the dress waving in the wind and not a soul was in sight, not a noise, nothing.

I scoped the area and I stepped hesitantly towards the forest just a meter away.

"Isabella." A voice whispered behind me and I whipped my head around.

Sienna was there, beautiful long hair blowing in the wind.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Where's Edward?!" I yelled, tears of fear filled my eyes.

"Edward is fine Bella, don't cry." and she raised her hand and wiped a tear from my cheek.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, what shall we do with you?" She smirked behind her fringe.

"Sienna, please, where is Edward?" I begged.

"Ah, Bella. Shoosh." She held her finger up to her lips and kissed them.

"They will hear." She whispered leaning in closer.

I looked around then it hit me what she was talking about.

About the Cullen's listening, hearing her and me.

"Isabella." She cooed sweetly.

"I am sorry how you fell, it was saaaaad. But your alright." She said starting to circle me.

"But that's the problem." She said coming toward me, I backed away.

Her eyes were on mine but hey drifted and drew to the dress.

"Shame, you got it wet." She sighed as she examined the bottom of the blue dress.

"My best one too." She said.

"How, what is wrong with the dress, why did _I _have to wear it?" My voice was strangled from the salty water.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl, named Sienna Creveux. She was happy, a new husband, a nice house, wanted a child. It was 1959. The beautiful girl knew a bad man, he didn't like this girl. He attacked her and stabbed her seven times in the throat. Left her, for _dead_." Her eyes darkened at the word.

"You are nuts." I muttered.

"The girl was dying, oh, so much blood, who was too come along but the magnificent Carlisle. Saved her, she left straight after, and came back 30 years later. Fell in love with the gorgeous Edward Cullen. And now she will do anything to make that possible. Even kill his family." This nut-case was practically laughing as she told the dark story.

"Bella, you _are_ in the way." She said tilting her head then in that spilt second she leapt into the air and I turned and ran into the forest pushing my legs as hard as possible.

Running through the green mess getting darker and darker.

As the sound of Sienna's laugh started to drift away I stopped.

And I listened in the silence.

Suddenly she appeared in front of me and I fell back.

"Bella. That dress, was the dress I died in. The dress my husband gave to me. His name was Sam, Sam Thompson, he is dead now." She said.

My heart was pounding very hard in my throat, i was terrified.

I had no chance against her.

I was going to die.

"Bella, now is to say goodbye." As she knelt down next to me and put her mouth near my neck.

I went to hit her but she was holding down my arms and legs.

"I just have to tell you one thing." She whispered in my ear.

And I listened closely as this was either going to be important or just waste of time.

Since I only had a few more seconds to live.

*********************

Okay. It was really bad, I know.

(The how she died in the dress idea was from tOtAITeAmEdWaRd, Thanks!)

Review, tell me what you think.

I have to go, I am tired and I have cross-country tomorrow. yay. :[

I'll probably come last. Tee hee.

Luv u guys!

YAY!

Xoxox

P.S TWILIGHT CAME OUT YESTERDAY!!! Borders stuffed up my pre-order so i can't get mine till next week. :(


	14. The Walk

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry...**

**I had homework and a tone of stress that came free with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, which is by Stephanie Meyer and I do not have Taylor Swift locked up in my closet.**

*********************

"Sam Thompson was your grandfather, your mother's side." She whispered in my ear.

I recoiled back from her grasp and before I knew I was pushing my legs as hard as possible through the forest.

"As if you could out run me." Sienna smiled as she jumped in front of me.

I went to hit her but she grabbed my arm. I closed my eyes as if it pained terribly as she was squeezing it.

"Why did you have to ruin everything for me....?" She said.

"Sienna. Who killed your husband?" I wailed.

"His name was.... James, I haven't seen him since, why does it matter to you?!" She yelled.

James..... He killed my grandfather.

It must be a dream! This can't be happening.

"Sienna, did you ever have children with him?" I yelled as I was thrown to the ground and she held me down.

"No." She screamed.

"Sienna, you are related to me. In a way." I said.

Her hand around my arm seemed to loosen and her eyes became wider.

"We did not have children!" She yelled.

"It doesn't matter, you were once married, you are part of the family." I said more furiously.

"No I am not!" She screamed. "If I didn't die you wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be a monster, I would be happy!"

Sienna let go of my arm and her face scrunched up as she began to whimper.

"Bella. I wish.... I wasn't here." She whispered.

I got up and stepped back.

I was relieved she had let go of my arm. But I was surprised by her sudden behaviour. She seemed sad.

But then she became suddenly furious again.

She jumped up and grabbed my arm, the one that didn't hurt, and she pulled me out the forest.

"Run, now! Go, this never happened." She said.

How could I pretend this never happened?

"Where is my family, are they safe?" I yelled over the crashing waved as we were on the cliff again.

"Fine." She replied.

"Where is Edward?!" I screamed.

"I don't know." She yelled.

I looked around as I heard a yell, it wasn't Sienna's, it was a male calling, something I didn't here.

Then Sienna was staring at me, her eyes filled with rage and murder.

"Bella, you still have to leave! You have to die!" And she ran towards me, her arms out stretched.

"No!" Someone yelled.

I turned as the voice was familiar and then in a blur I saw something running very fast and pushed Sienna to the side. She fell to the side and screamed and I saw Edward. His eyes were now golden. Had I imagined the green eyes?

He stared down at Sienna with terrible rage in his eyes.

"You monster!" He roared.

It went silent apart from the echo of Edward's voice. And the waves.

Edward's head turned toward me and I saw them. The green eyes.

"Impossible. I muttered shaking my head.

I wanted to hug him, to kiss him, I love him.

But instead of coming toward me like I thought he would he leaped onto Sienna, and he was snarling like a feral cat.

I watched in horror as Sienna started to hit Edward making him lean back.

Edward started to strangle Sienna and she screamed.

Next Sienna pushed Edward off and he was thrown meters away.

Sienna's head whipped towards me and she started to walk forward.

I stepped back.

Then I was thrown as I felt cold hands grab me and throw me into the air.

I felt cold as I hit grass then I knew I was in the forest. Edward had picked me up and thrown me to safety, but it hurt.

I got up and started to sprint back. I heard Sienna scream. Had Edward successfully defeated her?

I peered through and I discovered I was wrong.

They were still fighting.

"Bella! Get back!" Edward yelled.

Sienna and Edward were standing far apart, as if they were going to collide.

Edward's head whipped towards me then back to Sienna and then, it all happened in a split second.

In a blur Edward ran to Sienna and shoved her making her fly back and he went to me, wrapped his arms around me, and we ran into the forest.

"Edward!" Sienna screamed with a high pitch it made my ears hurt.

I was breathing heavily; my chest heaving and Edward's eyes were filled with anxiety.

"Bella, I don't know what will happen-"

"Alice does." I interrupted.

Edward's face went darker. "Sienna is too dangerous, you need to go." He said.

The fact that our faces were only an inch apart sent my heart racing.

"You need to tell me something." I whispered.

He waited.

"What is wrong with your eyes?" I asked.

Suddenly a loud thud made me jump. "What the hell was that?!" I gasped.

Suddenly I burst into a loud scream as all the trees surrounding up started to creak and lean towards us, they were falling.

Edward pulled me on his back and we scuttled off further down the forest, he trees kept falling, my heart racing fast, thudding in my throat.

The loud noises behind us as the trees fell was terrifying, all I could do was squeeze onto Edward.

Then they started to fall faster.

"Hold on." Edward said.

Edward ran faster, faster than ever, and the terrible nauseating feeling ran through my stomach.

I squeezed my eyes shut blocking out the horrifying scene around us then they flew open as Edward stopped. He put me on my feet and when I saw the scene my mouth fell open.

Every tree was gone, they had all fallen and there in the distance was Sienna standing, watching us.

The forest was gone; all that was left was piles of green leaves and trunks.

It sometimes slipped my mind that Sienna could move stuff with her mind.

Like how she tried to crush us with trees, well, it would crush me.

*****************

**Guys, I am so sorry about how I hadn't written in a while.**

**One, school. Duh.**

**Two, I was pissed how Edi Gathegi and Kellan Lutz came to my town and my mum wouldn't let me see them cause she couldn't be bothered taking me.**

**Three, I have been stressed really bad lately from everything and am really kind of stuck and having trouble with this story.**

**Enough of my whinging!**

_**NEXT TIME**_

_**Fight time! Edward and Sienna will battle and what happens when Bella is suddenly involved.**_

_**A Cullen family member will be in grave danger.**_

_**We get a surprise from someone, when they turn up.**_

_**More secrets will be revealed.**_

_**And yes, there will be blood. (**_**Tee hee!)**

**I have camp tomorrow so when it ends I will give you your next chapter!!**

**REVEIW!!!**

**ILY**

**Ally**


	15. Tightrope

I am sorry for the long wait. I will try much harder.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

*********************

Sienna was upset, her eyes were pierced with an icy cold black.

And then, when all the times, Edward suddenly collapsed.

He fell, as if fainting and he hit the ground.

I quickly knelt down next to him.

"This isn't possible." I whimpered as my pulse was racing fast.

His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open.

"Edward." I whispered n his ear.

"Bella." He replied and his eyes flashed to reveal a bright green, the colour I'd seen before.

Then I knew, I wasn't imagining them.

"Bella, I don't know what is happening to me, but, you have to promise me you will run, and do not come back." He said.

He started to get up.

I stood up with him and my heart started to beat quicker and our faces were once again inches apart.

I started to lean closer but Edward suddenly moved away, he then grasped my hand and pushed me out of the way.

"Go to the small house over there. Do not come out." He said.

I started to walk away but I wanted to go back to Edward.

"Run." A voice in my head said.

Obviously it was Edward's soft, velvet voice that was speaking to me in my head, so it was harder to ignore.

I moved my legs fast and before I knew, I was actually sprinting.

I saw the old abandoned house sitting close to another forest 20 metres away.

I looked over my shoulder to see Edward and Sienna glaring darkly at each other.

I stopped running as I saw Sienna start to run full speed at Edward across the fall trees. But I started again.

I ran to the door of the house and yanked it open.

A damp musty smell filled the dark, old, furniture-less cottage.

I went in, yes, it was dark but there was a light shining through a gap of the wood covered windows.

I heard a sudden scream of Sienna and then I realized.

Edward would need help to start the fire.

Who would make it for him?

And where were the other Cullen's? What if they were hurt?

"Don't leave, you will die otherwise!" The voice in my head said filled of concern but had to ignore it, I would regret it if any of the Cullen's got hurt because of me.

I turned and went to the door but I suddenly stopped, the door was closed, I had never closed it and I never heard it close.

I jumped over and I grasped the dirt door knob. I pulled it but it was locked.

I pushed harder but it didn't work, it was tighter than when I opened it before, it was jammed shut.

"No!" I muttered angrily, feeling the frustrated lines appearing on my forehead.

I pulled it but it was proven to be locked, really locked.

The back door.

I turned and ran down the building and then I stopped as I saw a huge white sheet covering a large object, it caught my eye, since it was huge.

I raised my hand and pulled on it and the dirty cloth fell to reveal a large mirror.

Suddenly I had a flashback of the mirror filled ballet studio.

A dark figure stood at the end holding a video camera.

I came out of the flashback my eyes felt wide eyed.

There was no figure, obviously just a coincidence.

"Bella." A voice behind me whispered.

I whipped around but there was nothing there.

"Bella." It cooed.

I looked around but saw nothing.

My heat was racing; I stepped back to the door.

"Fragile human." It said louder.

My eyes caught attention to the back of the cold, musty building and there was a tall figure.

I gasped as the figure revealed himself standing in a light from outside.

He sparkled in it.

It was James.

The nomad that tried to hunt me down, and tricked me into meeting him at the ballet studio in Arizona.

He smiled evilly.

"Bella, I heard about you." He smiled.

"How?" I was surprised the words actually came out.

"News travels fast in a town like forks." He said.

I stepped back towards the door slowly.

James's eyes were locked on mine.

They were black. His lips curled into a big grin.

"I thought I film our time together. Maybe send it to a certain family of yours so they know exactly how little Bella died." He said.

Oh god.

"Now, let's start." He said.

A small red light appeared on the camera.

I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Bella tell me, how does it feel to know you're about to die?" He asked a sly smile on his face.

I reached back and placed my hand on the cold door knob.

I started to turn it but it wouldn't budge.

James was getting closer.

I could feel my eyes wide with fear.

"How did you get here?" I asked. My voice sounded like it was strangled.

James winked. His smiled seemed to slowly get bigger every time my gaze caught it.

"Doesn't matter right now." His voice echoed around the room making my spine shiver.

***************

Sorry, I have to finish there.

It's not very good. And i didn't get to where I was planning too.

Review and please tell me if you like where it's going. It's really important for me to know that. Are you excited about anything in my story?

Bye!

Ally.

xoxo


	16. Your Call

**My fellow readers. This is not the last chapter, but to make up to all the late updating this will be an awesome chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters, a part of Sienna who I had made up for the purpose of this story. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and the publisher little brown.**

*****************

James's black eyes followed me around the room as I started edging towards the corner were the light was seeping in.

"Coming back to finish my mess was one of the best decisions if have ever made. But too sad you got involved Bella." He said, his sick smile twisting into anther expression that was simply psychopathic.

I felt the cold air from the ocean drift in as I reached the window. I quickly looked through the whole. I could just see a quick blur of Sienna's golden hair.

"Sienna was frightened and scared, she knew I was coming back to finish her off. I guess i just thought, to myself, do it now, or never." He chuckled, his voice deep.

I stood still as I carefully reached my arm up slowly behind my back.

My eyes were stuck on James's as he stepped closer the floor creaking.

Then, moving my arm as fast as possible. I reached up and grasped the hole and pulling with all my might all in two fast seconds and I let out a gasp as the wood boards came off and fell through the window into the house. I then had no time to lose as I lifted my shaking leg up to the sill and about to leap through. My leg moved to the edge then I felt a huge skip from my stomach as James pulled me from the window sill, with a force unmanageable and I fell to the floor planks, the loud thud as I landed on my back was enough to realize I had hurt my back.

The camera still in his hand was close to my face, my breathing fast.

"You loved Sienna, didn't you?" I managed to let out, my voice was scratchy as my back let out pains that seemed to burn in my limps.

"Love?" He chuckled.

I watched as he through his head back and laughed.

"What is more pathetic than 'love'?" He rattled darkly.

I felt the warm tears trickle down my cold cheeks.

James knelt down next to me. His finger lifted out toward me and he picked up a tear.

His lip smiled on the right side.

"Poor Edward, oh will he regret it how he was fighting some idiotic blonde girl while he could have been saving the love of his life." James dropped his finger and put down the camera.

My feet scraped as I tried to force myself to stand up but my back, sending the painful strikes was unbearable, making it difficult to move.

James reached my arm and grasped it tight before lifting it up, trembling, and placed it close to his mouth, then as I let in one more breathe, James's teeth sunk into my arm and I let out a murderous scream as the venom swam into my arm.

James suddenly backed away, dropping my bloody arm.

I felt the fire sear my arm like it was being blown up. The excruciating pain made me shriek over and over.

I growled as the fire met my face, I felt like scratching it but my arms couldn't move.

"Bella!" A voice seems to echo.

Things were hard to see as it went blurry, nothing could really been seen except the light coming through the window, onto my body.

I heard feet thudder on the floor as if there was more than one. It went in my head that is sounded like way more than two. It sounded like there six.

"Bella, Bella. Shoosh shoosh." A voice whispered gently.

I suddenly realized I was shrieking.

I blinked harder to see the face above me then it formed into the sweet, small, pale face of Alice.

"It burns!" I yelped.

Alice continued shooshing me.

"Edward, it burns!" I yelled.

Alice suddenly didn't appear to be alone as 's face, blurry, appeared next to Alice.

"The venom." He breathed.

"He bit her?" Alice asked.

Carlisle nodded.

My eyes fluttered to a close.

Nothing mattered, except that Edward, my reason for living, the only person I would ever want to share my life with could be hurt.

Flashbacks poured into my head.

The meadow, his head on my chest listening to my heart beat as he sparkled like diamonds as the sun poured on him.

Him in my room, lying next to me as I was in bed, while humming my lullaby.

James in the ballet studio came back to me and I felt myself jerk violently as the pain ran through me, once again experiencing the painful torture.

"Where's Edward?" I managed.

My eyes flickered open to see Carlisle shaking his head to Alice.

I tried to push myself up as sudden panic jumped in my head.

"Where is he?" I yelled.

Alice and Carlisle pushed me down.

"Alice, tie her up." Carlisle commanded.

"Edward! Edward!" I shoved with all my might at the rope Alice was placing over me.

"We have to prevent it from spreading too far, or else it will be too late." Carlisle said.

My eyes flew to a close and I felt every part of me motionless.

I heard the familiar voice of James scream and I was able to turn my head.

Fire.

They were killing him.

I saw a faint, blurry image of Jasper and Emmett standing around the fire.

They were circling and I saw Emmett throw half an arm into the fire.

"Edward! Why does it hurt!" I screamed.

Emmett turned around and looked at me.

I slightly lifted my head and looked around. I saw Esme's caramel hair as she was pulling up the floor boards.

Why isn't anyone helping Edward with Sienna. Where are they? Why isn't Sienna in that fire?

I twisted my head as another sear of pain went through my body.

I felt Alice's cold touch but then suddenly it was gone.

"Carlisle, the blood." Alice said.

"Alice go!" Carlisle voice raised as there was anxiety in his voice.

I waited, for nothing, but maybe the venom to spread, since I'd be like Edward, but when his green eyes appeared in my mind, I was filled with confusion.

"Carlisle, what can I do?" Esme's sweet voice asked as it approached.

"Dear, find Edward, Rosalie should be outside." The mention of his name made me screech.

"We need to get the venom out." Carlisle's voice became deeper as he was becoming very serious.

I twitched, anytime now, the venom would have spread.

"Carlisle! What is wrong with her?" Emmett's booming voice echoed.

"She has been bitten." Carlisle responded.

I wriggled and squirmed but the ropes were preventing me from sitting up.

"We have her!" Rosalie's voice suddenly called as the door flew open.

Everyone's eyes darted to the door, including mine.

I looked up and there was Rosalie holding a snarling Sienna, her hair a mess as she snapped at Rosalie, looking wild and savage.

Emmett ran to Rosalie and took the other side of Sienna then Sienna saw me.

"Bitch! Kill her! Die!" She screamed at me.

Rosalie tugged on her and they dragged her to the fire.

Then the light seemed to fill my life, the reason of my existence all of a sudden came back as Edward stepped inside except....

He had scratches on his face, and I saw his emerald green eyes.

My eyes couldn't be taken off Edward even when Sienna was screaming abuses at me.

"Die! Please! Not me, her! She killed me, she's the reason I will die!" Sienna's voice squealed.

Edward's eyes met mine then I screamed as the pain whipped through me.

Edward ran toward me and bent on his knees next to Carlisle.

"The venom." He breathed.

Edward was gasping for air, something he had never done.

"Edward, you are nearly fully human." Carlisle muttered.

I opened my eyes wider as the pain was too much and I screamed again.

"Kill her already!" I heard Jasper growl.

"Edward! I love you! Please! I love you.... I love you...." Sienna screamed as she whimpered.

She wailed loudly then I heard her last words "Edward, I will always love you." Then I heard the scream as she was pulled apart and the thumps her body made as she was thrown into the fire.

I screamed again as I was in more pain then ever.

"Carlisle, I can't." Edward said.

"Edward, you can do it, it is the only way." Carlisle said more frustrated.

"I am not sure-"

"Edward, if you don't do it now it will be too late." Carlisle said.

Then Edward slowly picked up my arm and in that slow matter of time I felt the pain ease as if it was taking a rest and was drifting into a deep sleep.

As Edward sucked out the venom I felt relieved and then as if I was cooling down.

Then, the flashbacks came to me.

But they weren't the ones from my real world.

Me crying to Edward to stop joking.

Alice in my car with Rosalie and me.

Sienna smiling at me darkly.

The blue dress.

Jacob laughing.

The cliff as I fell through the air.

The trees falling.

Edward staring deep into my eyes.

James.

And then the scream of "Edward, i will always love you."

And then as they're faces disappeared from my face, as the burning fire was slowing down.

Darkness took over and I blacked out.


	17. Why Can't I

**Sorry about the long wait but now I have a long weekend! **

**I am happy with this chapter about Sienna and Edward. It isn't the last but maybe three chapters left. I hate to do this but I need at least 10 new reviews if you want the next chapter on Saturday or Sunday. **

**NOTE: It is very long, just to make up for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

********

E POV

"What does she have that I don't Edward?" Sienna snarled through gritted teeth.

I leapt back as Sienna expanded her arm out toward me, ready to scratch.

"Now is not the time." I said tonelessly.

Her dark eyes seemed to become darker with every breathe she took.

A small bitter smile slowly crept on her face.

"Go on, try me." She chuckled taking another swipe.

I didn't reply.

Sienna growled.

"What, am I not plain enough?" She said.

The wind blew her long golden locks to the side, whipping like angry snakes.

"Sienna." I growled.

"What is it Edward?! The hair, face, eyes, waist, what?!" She snapped forward angrily.

Answering would make her angrier, the reason I was in love with Bella was because she was herself, the kind and nice personality she would never hide.

Her face suddenly turned hard as her eyes bore into mine.

I could see her thinking of Bella. Bella's pale face staring innocently with the big chocolate wide eyes, I could see her picturing her face in her mind.

"Why her?" She asked, her sudden snarling disappeared replaced with the casual tone of her voice.

I couldn't look away, my eyes were glued to hers.

I heard the gentle crunch of the gravel as she slowly stepped toward me.

I dropped my head and stared at the ground.

Sienna stepped closer to me as I could see her petite bare feet next to mine.

I felt her hand being carefully placed on my chest.

"I thought you said you loved me, why do you want to hurt me?" She whispered.

Answering would be easy, because you tried to kill Bella. But there was another reason which I wasn't sure of. Was it because of love or selfishness? Or both?

"So, you're trying to kill me because I am in love with you, I am trying to defend myself from losing you?" She said her voice becoming angrier.

She was right.

"Sienna, You tried to kill Bella." I said lifting my head to meet her eyes.

Her face became blank. "And you wouldn't if someone came and tried to take Bella away from you because they were both in love."

I wouldn't try to murder them, I would fight, but...... would it leave in death?

She was right again.

"Remember when we first met?" She said her soft voice as quiet as a mouse.

"You said 'Are you alright miss?'" She mimicked my exact voice as she said those words.

"'Can't complain.' I replied in the bloody mess I was in when Carlisle bought me to the house I thought was heaven." I could see her gently smile at the memory.

"That was when I knew you were the one. I fell in love with you that very day and I knew you did too." She stared past me at the sea, staring into the past.

"You took me on my first hunt. It was hard to fight the want for human blood but I did it for you. Not Carlisle or Esme, not your brothers and sisters, I did it all for you." Her eyes pulled from the ocean and met mine again.

"You think I want to hurt Bella for fun, because I'm bored?" Her casual voice was different to the silky voice she used to get what she wanted, but I was stunned with confusion on why she wasn't using it if she wanted to get me back.

"Sienna, I know why." I said deeply.

"Then why are you letting this happen? Do you know how it feels when a girl comes along and all of a sudden they want you gone because they like her better because she's different?"

"Sienna! That is not why this is all happening!" I yelled.

"What, so you just want me to give up and leave so you can be with someone else?" Sienna said.

This was how all of our usual arguments sounded but this would end differently. If our plan worked Sienna would not be around anymore. I hang my head glumly.

"If you know how this will end, then why aren't you running?" I asked her.

"Because.... I don't want you to feel what it's like when someone's leaving you. I would rather die here with you....." She murmured staring up through her side fringe.

Her hand still placed on my chest slowly moved up and cupped my neck.

"Remember our first dance?" She said repressing a sad smile.

I smiled back and held her waist.

She chuckled as I started to sway her back and forth. I placed a hand on her waist and she moved her hand to my shoulder.

She laughed as I twirled her.

"He's still got it." She laughed.

I chuckled too.

She wrapped her hands around my neck.

What was I doing?!

I quickly pulled back, pushing her arms away causing her to gasp.

"Remember the first time I told you I loved you. The first time you said it back." She said her expression slowly changing to sadness from her reaction of shock.

She went to reach out but hesitated and dropped her arm.

Her eyes shined in the dark light of the cloudy sky.

"Remember the first time we kissed. A week after I had become a vampire I told you that..... no matter how badly you thought of yourself I would always be there to tell you how beautiful you were. After that sentence we kissed....." She dropped her head and watched as she examined her finger.

"You said you'd love me forever Edward." She muttered. "I know how you'd feel, Jasper told me. He said that you felt there was something missing in your life."

"I always thought it was marriage, or even..... The big 's' word as Esme would say." She chuckled. "But, who would've thought it was the popular human girl from school." She said sadly.

"Sienna-"

"No Edward." She said, interrupting me. "Why can't I be yours? All that time we spent together for those decades is wasted. What was the point of me becoming a vampire if I just wasted the days anyway." She sounded so sad, the tremble of her voice was so obvious.

"It wasn't meant to be." I replied.

"But I love you!" She whined, leaping forward and burying her head into my chest, wrapping her arms tightly around me. She snuggled her face into my shirt, as if she was wiping away tears if she could cry.

Those words echoed through my mind.

I knew what sort of person Sienna was, selfish, cruel, but that was after Bella swan arrived in Forks, those 17 years ago when she was born. Could she have known that whole time, that this was going to happen, no, she can't see the future....unless......

"Alice." I muttered.

"What?" She breathed lifting her face up.

Before Bella Swan was born Sienna was sweet and caring.....

"Edward, why are your eyes green?" She asked examining my face closely.

"You don't know the side effects of blocking another mind reader?" I asked.

She gaped at me.

"Sienna, Alice told you the day Bella swan was born that this would happen?" I asked angrily.

She nodded.

"But I thought that it wasn't possible!" She yelled. "We didn't even live in Forks then! I didn't understand what she meant. I wasn't even sure it would happen." She panicked.

"Why did Alice tell you this and not me?" I asked.

"Well, I borrowed Alice's favourite mascara and lost it, maybe she just wanted me to feel bad..." She moped.

"Wait, so you're becoming a human?!" She gasped.

"Hopefully not." I replied.

Then Sienna placed a hand on my chest. "Oh my goodness." She breathed.

And that was when I realized, a heartbeat..... In over a hundred years I felt the pumping on blood running through my veins.

"You're not a vampire anymore." She shook her head.

"Barely." I sighed.

Then at that second when I heard a call of my name we both realized we weren't fighting anymore.

'_Edward, why don't you love me?_' She said in her head.

I still had my gifts. But they were fading. That was when I realized that I couldn't read a mind more than 10 meters away.

Alice's thoughts suddenly poured in my head. I saw visions of Sienna screaming and a fire blaring viciously. I jumped back as did Sienna and I saw fear run across her baby shaped face.

"Oh my god." She breathed. We both saw it.

That was the reason I did what I did next. I knew what was about to happen to Sienna. I felt painful in my stomach, the first in a long time about Sienna being killed and so I grabbed Sienna's shoulders, her freezing skin against my warm hands and pulled her up and gently pushed my lips to hers.

Sienna slowly started to kiss me back before tracing her tongue around my lips.

All I could think of was what Sienna and I had done throughout the last decades. I loved her, I did, but Bella was my one true love, and I would always love Bella, I feel differently about Bella then Sienna.

I knew Rosalie was about to come around the corner so I thoroughly Kissed Sienna before I could pull us apart for the last time.

Then I jumped back and quickly looked away as I saw the panic and fear in Sienna's face.

"Edward!" Rosalie screeched as I could see in the corner of my eye run up to us.

I squinted my eyes as I heard Sienna scream as Rosalie tackled her.

"Edward, could you help?" I heard Rosalie say.

I couldn't. The hurtful pain running through me, emotions, so uncomfortable. As if a breaking heart of the sound of Sienna screaming for help and crying my name, was tearing my insides up.

I suddenly felt sick and turned towards the ocean.

"Edward! I am scared! Please, don't let them do this!" She screamed.

"Rosalie, I didn't mean to take your Pink CD, I'll give it back, I know where it is!" She yelled at Rosalie.

I slightly turned my head to see Sienna yelling and throwing her head back and Rosalie tackled and scratched her. Time seemed to slow down, my beating heart thumped in my ears.

"Goodbye my love." I whispered.

Sienna's face went blank and she stared at me.

She dropped her head as she realized something shameful. Then I saw her eyes as if.... she had given up.

Rosalie picked her up, the motionless Sienna and headed to the cabin not far away.

I followed her three meters behind and all I could keep my eyes on was Sienna. I wanted to stop it all. For a second I swear I would've.

_~Flashback~_

"_Edward.....do you ever remember dreams you had?" Sienna asked her hair shined so smoothly in the bright sun and her skin sparkly causing an angel's glow around her._

"_I don't." I sighed as we lay in the meadow._

_I picked a small purple flower and placed it in her hair._

_She chuckled and straightened in as it hooked comfortable around her ear._

"_I only remember one." She said, blinking hard._

"_It was a nightmare; it kept me up for two weeks. I wish it I would forget it, but now that I've remembered it for two decades I don't think it will ever go away." She bit her lip as she stared at the grass._

_I stared at her, listening._

" _Everything is dark. All I can see is my mother's golden hair in the moon light coming through a tiny crack in the ceiling. I can hear her whimpering. I start walking toward her but every step gets longer."_

_I could see it all in her head. She has never told me about it but countless of times do I remember her thinking about it. But I have never asked._

"_She starts to cry louder and I start to run. Then I get there but when I go to touch her on the shoulder she falls over and disappears and I kneel to the ground and try to find her but there's nothing then I feel something behind me. When I turn I see something so unmanageable..... Something so hard to describe that I drop and that's when I wake up. Not knowing where my mom is. Not knowing what it was that was behind me......"_

'_That was the night my husband was murdered' she said in her head. 'The night I was attacked.'_

_I crawled towards her and held her in my arms._

"_Sienna. No matter how much it will haunt you, no matter how scared you get, it will never come back, it will never be coming after you, I won't let it." I said in her hair._

_She lifted her chin up and I placed my lips to hers._

.............................

I watched Sienna lie in surrender in Rosalie's arms.

Then I felt the rush to run up and grab her but...... something stopped me......

It was a cry of my name and then it came back to me why this was happening. For someone I was meant to be with......

Bella Swan.

She was screaming my name.

***************

**Please review. **

**It's really bad but I hope you guys like it.**

**Ally**

**xoxo**


	18. My Immortal

Okay guys. Review. This chapter is sad. :(

Not last chapter and ppppllleeaseeee review!!

Disclaimer: I don't won twilight. Yeah..... It makes me cry at night. (sob, poor me) lol.

NOTE: okay, I said like 'hoh, huh, if need 10 new reviews if you want the new chapter on Sunday, cause if am bossy' but I really felt like writing today so, sorry I was being bossy. But I really want reviews anyway, so don't stop sending them in.

************

Sienna heard the scream too and lifted her head. Her eyes were blank and shocked.

Rosalie kept walking ignoring Sienna.

"_Edward..... There's something I didn't tell you."_ She said in her head.

I looked up.

Rosalie must have griped tighter since Sienna started to wiggle uncomfortably.

"The reason I had been acting so strange for the last week. Why I was so eager to get rid of Bella, was not just because I wanted you to myself because..... I knew I was going to get killed. I knew James was coming back, I saw him after school in Port Angeles when I went to the Dress shop for Rosalie and Emmett's wedding again. He told me and I didn't want you to get involved because I knew you'd get hurt. I wanted to live life while I could with you."

My face went completely still. How I didn't find this out, I had no clue, why Alice never told me or never saw it..... It left me stunned.

The sudden urge of running up to grab her and take her away safely grew stronger but since my strength was fading, I wouldn't have a chance slipping her out of Rosalie's hold.

"Let go of me." Sienna growled darkly at Rosalie.

"Shut up cow." Rosalie muttered.

Sienna started throwing her fists at Rosalie, screaming loudly.

"God, shut up!" Rosalie yelled over Sienna screaming impatiently.

Suddenly in a blink I gasped as I saw not Sienna but.... Rosalie holding nothing?

Rosalie suddenly jumped back and recoiled in horror.

"Damn!" Rosalie growled.

It went completely silent.

Only the ocean waves crashing far away could be heard.

Rosalie was in deep concentration listening.

Suddenly the gravel crunched and Rosalie leapt forward onto the ground. Sienna squealed as she faded to visible underneath Rosalie.

"No!" She screamed.

"Can't get away that easily." Rosalie smirked as she picked up Sienna.

"Where the hell is Emmett when you need him?" Rosalie muttered angrily.

Suddenly a tree lifted up out of the ground.

This isn't good.

The soil dripped from the bottom roots of the big willow tree.

Sienna's arm was outstretched as she controlled the tree. She suddenly threw her arm to the side and the tree threw itself to the right towards Rosalie. Rosalie jumped out of the way almost dropping Sienna.

Sienna's arm still outstretched was ready to throw it back again but Rosalie grabbed her arm and held it down.

"Are you crazy?!" Rosalie yelled. "It's a tree, not a rock." She chuckled at the last sentence.

Suddenly a loud crunching noise echoed from around the forest.

I watched amazed as a huge boulder appeared from above the forest.

Rosalie's mouth fell open.

"Edward......" She said breathlessly. "Do something!" She couldn't take her eyes off the boulder hovering toward her.

Rosalie's head whipped to Sienna.

'_Her hands are tucked away then, how....._' Rosalie's thoughts trailed off.

"You have got to be kidding." Rosalie said slowly.

I looked over her shoulder to see Sienna using her..... Head?!

Sienna's head was bobbing slowly controlling the rock.

Sienna's head flung back and so did the rock. The boulder was thrown to Rosalie.

Rosalie jumped back just missing.

"That's it." Rosalie growled. "Anymore tricks up your sleeve?" She glared at Sienna darkly.

Sienna smiled. "Just one." She chuckled.

Sienna suddenly kicked Rosalie sending her falling to the ground.

Sienna almost escaped when I saw a blur of flowing caramel hair leap on Sienna.

Esme held Sienna down as Rosalie slowly got up.

"Rosalie, are you alright?" Esme asked breathlessly.

"I'm fine." Rosalie scowled. She obviously didn't want any help. "You know Edward, I never ask anything of you-"

Here we go.

"But, maybe just one little hand with your crazy fiancé bitch...would be good."

"Don't call her that." I snarled.

"Well, sorry to admit it but, that's what she is. A B-I-T-C-H, bitch." Rosalie spelt out the words slowly.

I growled as a sudden fury bubbled up inside me and I leapt on Rosalie snapping at her, sending her sprawling on the ground.

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

"Do not call her that name!" I rose my voice angrily.

Rosalie didn't reply, she quickly got up and brushed herself off.

"Rosalie, pick Sienna up please and take her inside the house." Esme sighed still holding Sienna as she kicked furiously.

'To kill her' I almost added.

Rosalie grabbed Sienna and started dragging her to the cabin.

I watched as Sienna was dragged to the old, run-down cabin, and I felt my insides burn.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and almost jumped.

"Edward...... We can still stop this." Esme muttered.

I wanted to, so badly, I wanted to at least let her go to have a new life, start again.

"No Esme, It must be done." I said. The words were filled with pain Esme noticed.

"Edward, if you will regret this, I want you to make a stop to this now." Esme lowered her voice.

Suddenly as the thoughts of the people inside the cabin flooded my head, but it was like a radio with a bad signal.

'_So-Bella-Things-no-I' _Alice's thoughts were hard to hear, it sounded like a breaking up cell phone call.

'_Burn baby Burn._' Emmett's dumb witted head was thinking. It was clearer.

'We can't let-happen' Carlisle's thoughts were difficult to hear.

Then my eyes widened as I heard not a thought but a something said from the cabin and that was what made me say the next thing.

"No Esme. It must be done." I said, repeating what I said before.

I heard the next few sentences very clearly, before we reached the cabin.

"Carlisle! What is wrong with her?" Emmett's called.

"She has been bitten." Carlisle responded.

Bella had been bitten by...... James.

'_He's come back Edward! He's come back for me, he hurt Bella._' sienna was saying to me in her thoughts, not looking at me once as she slumped in Rosalie's arms like she has before. Like she had surrendered.

Esme patted me on the back before we both followed Rosalie.

"We have her!" Rosalie yelled as she burst through the door.

Sienna suddenly leapt up and screamed, savagely scratching at Rosalie.

We walked in and I saw the blazing fire, lighting the dark room filled with my family......And Bella.

I watched Sienna as she saw the fire and she screamed even louder, not with anger, but with pure fear.

Emmett ran to Rosalie and grabbed Sienna, both holding her.

'No!' Was all she was thinking.

My eyes drew to Jasper. He looked stunned obviously feeling the fear from Sienna.

I felt breathless as this was all happening and I even felt like I was going to cough from the smoke.

My heart was breaking as Sienna was dragged to the fire.

The urge of saving her was getting even stronger but it was interrupted once again.

As I saw a pale face over in the corner, staring at Sienna. Wide chocolate eyes filled with tears and pain. Just staring at Sienna.

All the noise disappeared, everything was moving in slow motion. My heart beat was beating slowly but it felt it had stopped.

"Bitch! Kill her! Die!" Sienna screamed at Bella.

Then my life seemed to completely stop as Bella's eyes drifted to mine and I felt the electric spark.

"Die! Please! Not me, her! She killed me, she's the reason I will die!" Sienna screamed at Bella.

Suddenly Bella wriggled as if she was hit with a whip and she threw her head back and screamed the most blood curdling scream I had ever heard.

I ran toward Bella and dropped on my knees next to her.

Being so close to her felt so wonderful.

"The venom." I breathed.

"Edward, you are nearly fully human." Carlisle muttered, I never noticed him next to me.

Sienna's thoughts flowed into my head.

'_Edward. Look after your family, keep them safe and most importantly....'_

Bella screamed again.

"Kill her already!" Jasper growled.

My stomach dropped and my heart skipped a beat as I heard those words.

'You still have a chance Edward! It's not too late.' Esme said calmly.

'_....Look after Bella, and make her as happy and make her feel as loved as you did to me._' Sienna finished her sentence in her head, directed to me, while she was screaming.

'_I am not even sure if you heard that.'_ Sienna thought.

'_I did.'_ I replied.

'_Promise?_' She sounded as if she was smiling but she was screaming out loud..... It was strange.

'_I promise my love._' I said. '_I am sorry.'_

'_Thank you for giving me the happiest days of my life.' _She thought.

There was a few seconds silence between our conversation.

'_I_ _love you Edward, very much. Take care of Bella_.' She thought.

'_I will._' I replied. Then I thought something I didn't regret. '_I love you too_.'

"Edward! I love you! Please! I love you.... I love you...." Sienna screamed, was she trying to hide the fact that we were having a secret conversation?

'_I am.'_ She obviously heard me thinking that.

I smiled.

"Goodbye my dear." I whispered out loud.

And even though my strengths were fading I clearly heard the faint 'Goodbye my angel.' Of her soft voice. Her throat couldn't get gravely from her screaming because she was immortal, but she sounded as though she was quietly crying.

She suddenly let out a scream as Emmett pulled at her arm.

I was watching her being dragged to the fire, as she was screaming, watching over my shoulder, I wanted to see her for the last time, make the most of these last minutes, but as I saw this I quickly looked away.

Then I heard this sentence that I would never forget, for the rest of eternity.

"Edward, I will always love you." Her voice was sweet and soft like heavens clouds, she has said this to me before during our decades together but now, it was different. And I felt a warm tear trickle down my face as I knew this were the last words I would ever hear.

Then I squinted as I heard her scream her last scream. More blood curdling then Bella's when I came into the cabin. It broke half way through the middle as I heard ripping.

There was a spill of jingling on the floor as her bracelets, I predicted, fell to the ground, then I heard a huge thump and the roar of the fire as more was added to it.

And one more single tear trickled down my cheek.

It was over. I felt sick. Sienna was finished. It had ended.

Bella suddenly screamed and my focus was moved to her.

I knew what Carlisle was thinking but it was hard to understand. But I knew.

"Carlisle, I can't." I growled. I still felt sad and hurt but I was sure it didn't show.

"Edward, you can do it, it is the only way." Carlisle was getting frustrated, they're must not be so much time left.

"I am not sure-" I started but was interrupted.

"Edward, if you don't do it now it will be too late." Carlisle said. I knew time was running out..... Time was running out! I have to do something, but, what if I can't..... I did once but.... what if I can't this time... I..... Wait, my thirst for Bella's blood was not as strong, I could barely smell her.... Only a little bit of strength was left inside me.

I slowly and carefully picked up her warm arm and I placed it to my mouth. I slowly placed my mouth on the arm and I sunk my teeth inside.

It was delicious.

This meant I am not yet human....but, it was wonderful. The taste was sweet, much better than I had ever imagined. I could never have noticed the venom; all I could think about was.... The blood.

I suddenly heard thumping and I saw the quick blur of Jasper running out of the cabin.

Suddenly I had over done it. The taste was so irresistible. It was like your half way through a piece of chocolate. One taste makes you want more and you can't stop yourself from devouring the whole thing.

Bella's eyes were starting to drift to a close. The taste became stronger, I started too breathe in and her smell was coming back. It didn't help as I drained the blood faster.

"Edward! Stop!" Carlisle's said.

Suddenly Bella's eyes drew to a close and I let go of her arm. My mouth was pulled away from her womb.

Blood was dripping from my mouth.

Thoughts were flowing into my head again.

'_Lucky we cut a hole in the roof or the house would've set on fire._' Emmett chuckled in his head.

"'_Because it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around...._'" Alice sung to herself.

'_Lovely girl never complained._' Esme sighed to herself. I quickly blocked it as Sienna's face came to her head.

This was going to be hard.

"Edward, well done son. We must take her to a hospital straight away." Carlisle patted me on the back.

Carlisle started to take off my jacket that was stained with blood.

He started to wipe the floor with it, soaking up the blood. He got up and walked to the fire dropping my jacket that was filled with Sienna's scent into the fire. I quickly looked away at the shapes lying in the fire.

I looked down at Bella and stroked her face. She was beautiful.

She was unconscious.

I quickly picked her up and cradled her in my arms; her scent flew all around me.

Suddenly I realized something, my heart..... It was no longer beating. I stepped over to the big mirror, standing all alone by itself at the wall to the left of the cabin, and saw my eyes, was golden. I was a vampire.

Somehow had Bella's blood, the venom stopped my strange transformation from happening?

"Edward." I saw Esme in the mirror walk over. She stood next to me.

"Dear. I am so proud of you. You did this all for Bella." Her eyes drifted to Bella in my arms.

"It will be tough to be without....." She didn't say the name. "But, we will try our best to help you." She stroked my hair.

"Well done Edward." She smiled. She patted my shoulder and took one more glance at Bella before she walked over to Carlisle talking to Emmett and Rosalie.

I walked over to the corner and leaned on the wall, staring at Bella lying comfortably in my arms.

"Put the fire out Alice." I heard Carlisle say.

My eyes wouldn't leave Bella's closed ones. For all I knew, I was in love with her.

I felt miserable about....what had happened..... But this was all for Bella. And I didn't regret any of it. She was worth so much more, and now she was in my arms. Everything was perfect.

Suddenly the door burst open. I quickly stood up and growled holding Bella tightly.

Five men stepped into the cabin.

My family ran over to the door and they jumped into crouch positions.

All of the five men eyes were on me and Bella.

"What did you do to Bella?" Jacob Black snarled.

***************

**(Please read! Important!)**

**It nearly killed me but I did it. Didn't expect that did you?**

**Okay Sienna's gone. It was really hard, I was thinking, maybe they could make a dummy or something and burn that and the other Cullen's wouldn't know then Sienna can run free but that would be so unrealistic, but c'mon, it was hard for me to kill Sienna, I imagined her to look like Taylor Swift and I love Taylor! (Huge swift fan!)**

**Anyway, next chapter will be different, It will be a flashback when Carlisle and Edward bought Sienna back to the Cullen house after she was attacked by James. And after that will be continuing from this chapter about the 'visitors'. Yay!**

**Review and note: If you're going to add this to your fav story or me as your fav author or subscribe and don't review, for the love of god, review, otherwise there's no point!!**

**Love you guys! Please, please, please, review!!!!!!!!!**

**Ally**

**Xoxo**

**P.S I was going to upload this yesterday but the upload manager was down. I waited and hour and a half and it was still down. Sorry.**


	19. Stranger

Oh gosh, I am so sorry you guys. Please forgive me, it has been ages, but I was just hesitant about publishing this. Please respect it and enjoy. Cause I did it for my readers and to burn my boredom, and cause if love how this story is going. I know I may have lost some of my fans because I haven't posted in a long time but I am so hopeful of this chapter. Please enjoy and I am sorry if anything doesn't seem right with the character or if anything is wrong at all, cause, I literally no nothing about the 50's.

Enjoy and please review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. It all belongs to SM.

**********

E POV

_April 7, 1959_

_The Cullen House, Hoquiam_

I held the door open as Carlisle brought the human inside. Blood covered his crispy brown jacket. I quickly held my breath trying to keep as still as possible as Carlisle carried the lump in his hold. A mess of golden curls poured out from under his arm.

"Alice could you please bring the water." Carlisle voice echoed in the lit hall way.

My head turned to the beautiful milky twilight pouring over the sky, colours of gold, peach and violet mixed together and it spread across the soon starry night.

"Edward." Carlisle called my name and I closed the door and started down the hall to the spare room.

I turned the corner.

The door was wide open.

Esme had laid out a mattress across the spare room floor.

Carlisle was carefully sitting the woman carefully onto the mattress.

Her hair was covering her face; her skin was pale, but not pasty, just right.

She was wearing the most peculiar sky blue night gown that came up to her knees, a beautiful lace stitched flower pattern was sitting near the end of the gown, the top part looked sickly purple as it had splodges with blood.

I couldn't see her completely as Carlisle was in front of her.

"Edward, carefully come over here." Carlisle said.

I did as I was told, weary of the fact I may go into a deadly frenzy, I tried to take control as I started to carefully step towards the room.

Carlisle was watching me over his shoulder. He ushered for me to come closer by waving his hand.

I reached Carlisle and peered over his shoulder.

The girl hair was dripping in blood. She lay as if she was happily sleeping, one hand was thrown back over her hair, the other laid comfortably on her lap. I could only see the plump, pale pink lips that were parted revealing a pair of white teeth.

"Her name is Sienna Creveux." Carlisle said as I stared at the woman in front of me.

"We found her husband. He was dead." Carlisle said calmly as his golden eyes drifted to Sienna.

"This wasn't an accident. Stab wounds at her throat. Brutally bashed at the back. Amazingly she is alive... barely."

"You suggest we change her Carlisle?" I asked, my voice was surprisingly calm.

"I think that is our only option if she will live." He replied, his eyes drifting back to mine.

My jaw clenched.

There was a silence.

Alice suddenly came in carefully, holding a white china jug and a bowl filled of warm water.

Alice's glanced in my direction.

'_She's going to change Edward_.' She thought.

I focused on her as what she has seen was in her head again.

_A girl, her golden curls was twisted into a bun; ringlets came out at the side. She smiled slowly, her face was a shape of a baby's face, and her eyes were golden. She was beautiful._

'_But there's something else...._' Alice suddenly smiled.

My face twisted with confusion.

Suddenly I saw it.

_The girl's long, thin, pale fingers were in mine, and she smiled wider. She was moving in and our lips carefully touched. The girl moved forward pushing me on the grass of a field, and she knotted her fingers in my hair._

I came out of the thought and nodded in response.

Alice stifled a laugh.

Alice leaned down carefully and placed the bowl and jug to the ground next to Carlisle and quickly walked away.

What Alice had seen was shocking. Not what I had expected. Not what I had expected at all.

"Edward, I believe that if I will do this, I think it is best if you leave. I need to concentrate." Carlisle said carefully.

I nodded.

I looked over his shoulder at the girl lying on the now blood stained mattress.

Carlisle carefully leaned down, gently pushing her hair to the side and slowly placed his lips on her neck.

I went to close the door then I heard a distressed groan from the girl.

But as I stepped out and completely closed the door and started walking away, I heard her screaming.

The next four minutes were unbearable. It had seemed to be the longest minutes I had ever witnessed.

But as I heard the door shut I quickly leaped up out of the chair I was sitting.

"How is she?" I frantically asked.

Carlisle noticed the anxiousness in my voice.

"Edward, she will be fine, the process will slowly begin to change her. I think it is best if you let her rest."

I nodded, casually thrusting my hand into my pockets.

"Stay away for now Edward." He nodded.

I nodded back.

"Yes Edward, stay away." I groaned as I heard footsteps come up behind me.

Jasper and Emmett jumped in front of me.

"Who's the girl Carlisle?" Emmett called to our father figure as he went to the kitchen and picked up a cloth.

"Sienna Creveux. Alice, Edward and Rosalie were hunting in the forest behind their house. They could hear screaming. The husband was murdered, Sienna is still barely alive. I have started the transformation. It will be a while till she is one of us."

"Wait, so.... she's joining our family?" Emmett squinted.

"Depends on what she wants." Carlisle replied.

I bit my lip and quickly went blank as Jasper and Emmett noticed my worried expression.

They grinned.

"Looks like Ed has finally found someone." Emmett chuckled.

"Finally." Jasper laughed.

"Shut up." I growled.

"So, he admitted it." I turned to see Rosalie, standing in the lounge room doorway, a big grin spread across her face.

"Oh shoosh Rosalie." Esme called as she joined Carlisle in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him. "I think it's wonderful for Edward."

"We aren't together." I said darkly.

"Not what I saw." Alice cooed as she came into the lounge room passing Rosalie and joining Jasper and Emmett.

They all knew that she saw a vision.

"I saw a certain someone sharing a very passionate kiss with a girl that looked a awfully alot like the one in that room." Alice chuckled.

They all laughed.

"Shut up Alice. It might not happen, the future can change." I snarled.

"No way Edward. Come on, when you get a chance with a girl just take it. Chances you may get lai-" I stopped Emmett's idiotic sentence as I leaped on him, sending him sprawling across the floor.

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

"Don't say that!" I snapped at Emmett.

He smiled as if he was amused which made me more angry.

"Okay Edward, geez, get a grip." Emmett said as he pushed me off him.

I quickly stood up and started heading for my room.

Esme sighed. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Emmett. I want you to apologise, that wasn't necessary at all." Carlisle said calmly.

I walked out of the lounge room hearing Emmett grown "But it's true."

I walked through the hallway which was the colour of blue and opened the door of my room.

I sighed as I went inside the white painted walled room and sat down in a chair near my book case.

They could be frustrating, when they wanted to be.

"Edward." Esme's light voice called as they're was a light knock on my door.

"May I come in?"

"Yes." I replied.

Esme opened the door and stood into my room.

A wave of misfortune ran across her face.

"Dear." She sighed as she walked over to me. She knelt down next to me and I lifted my head, meeting her eyes, they were dark.

"There's a new girl in the house." She gently smiled. "No one is jumping to conclusions about what will happen between you to."

I groaned.

"Edward." She said more sternly. "I think you know that she is beautiful. And she is. But before you let yourself fall for her remind yourself that maybe what she wants, is not here. When she is completely transformed she may want to leave, chances she doesn't want to stay with us."

It was strange that they all thought I was in love with her. One thing for sure I haven't even heard her speak.

I was embarrassed. Only because they thought I wanted to spend the rest of eternity with someone I have never introduced myself to.

This feeling was terrible.

"But dear, promise me you won't get your hopes up." She nodded.

"Esme, I am not in love with her." I shook my head.

"Edward, I understand that. But, just promise me that." She said more gently.

I thought for a hard 10 seconds, and nodded my head.

"Good boy." She stood up and kissed me on the head before she took one more glance at me and walked out.

It was only a short conversation but I did what Esme had said. Even though I was telling myself I was not falling for the girl. I told myself that she would leave, chances she would leave, she may leave.

After fifteen minutes of pacing I walked out of the room, passed Jasper and Alice who were talking on the couch, through the kitchen passing Emmett, Esme and Rosalie and headed for the door. All eyes were on me from them, and as I went to open the front door to the outside Carlisle called my name. My thoughts of going outside deep into the clear forest would clear my head but that was suddenly interrupted.

I closed the door and went round the corner and saw Carlisle standing in front of the spare room door.

"What's wrong Carlisle?" He noticed the building panic in my voice.

I saw in his head what he wanted from me. And a shiver ran up my spine.

"Can you please watch her while I get some supplies?" He asked.

I nodded automatically.

"Of course Carlisle." I said.

"Please keep cautious, don't get to close. If she talks think before you reply. I'll be right back." Carlisle walked around me giving me a pat on the shoulder before he went into the kitchen.

For a few seconds I stood there staring at the door. Until I lifted a hand and opened the door.

The girl was lying differently now. Her arms were tucked under the sheets Carlisle had placed around her.

Her hair was pushed back revealing the most beautiful face I had ever seen. She had long dark eyelashes that curled and her face was cleaned from the blood that had covered it.

A towel was placed around her neck.

I closed the door a tab to loud as her eyes suddenly opened and I felt all air drain from the world as I saw the most beautiful ice blue eyes staring up at me.

"Are you alright miss?" I asked, my voice came out surprisingly smooth, that wasn't what I expected from the sparks bursting in my insides.

"Can't complain." She whispered.

She suddenly squinted and jerked as if she was hit with an electric shock.

She groaned.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked, pulling up a chair next to her.

"Tell me, what is happening?" She whimpered.

She let out another yelp and squirmed violently be.

I wasn't sure if Carlisle had already told her so I asked.

"Has Carlisle said anything?" I asked.

"The man? No." She said her voice strangled with pain.

I thought for a moment.

"I will tell you another time." I said gently.

"Tell me now." She sighed, the pain had worn off, but it would come back.

"Another time."

"Now." She said angrily.

"Miss, I don-"

"Tell me!" She whispered loudly.

"I don't think so." I replied.

There was a long dead silence between us but suddenly she started to laugh.

I have heard the phrase laughing is contagious so I would have to agree since I started to laugh as well.

She went to sit up but she suddenly gasped.

"Ow!" She cried.

I quickly stood up and knelt down next to her.

I placed my hand on her back and she shivered.

"Your hand is so cold." She said.

My other hand placed on the ground felt like it was suddenly burning.

I looked down to see the girl was touching my hand.

"What is your name boy?" She asked. She groaned and jerked her head.

Her voice was like silk. So light and flowie. Flowie, is that even a word?

I realized she was asking a question.

"Uh.... My name is Edward Cullen." I said, my eyes were glued to hers.

"Hello Edward. My name is Sienna Creveux." She smiled.

Her smile was gorgeous. Not only was I using an angel reference for every feature she had but my insides were feeling colder than normal.

"Tell me boy, where is my husband, Sam?" She asked, her throat was slightly gravely, but at the same time it was sweet.

To tell her that her husband is dead would hurt her.

"Sienna, do you remember what happened last night?" I asked.

She blinked.

"Not really..." Her voice mumbled.

"I will tell you another time, you obviously need some rest." I nodded.

She nodded briskly in response.

"Just..... Stay here." She murmured.

She wanted me to stay?

"I don't think-"

"Edward, please.... I feel safe with you." She interrupted.

I nodded automatically again. Her piercing blue eyes were boring through me, but I couldn't look away.

Suddenly her fingers that were on my tips curled around my hand, forming them together.

I stared at her lips that slowly smiled. And I felt the most intense, but at the same time, most alive feeling since decades, a feeling I was so unfamiliar with, one that had been gone for so long, so long, I wasn't sure what it was.

"I feel so warm." She mumbled.

"I know, Carlisle is getting some water." I said.

I slid my hand from her back and into her hand as she rested her head on the mattress.

"Stay Edward Cullen." She whispered.

"I will." I replied.

Then she closed her eyes.

And a small smile creped on my mouth as I stared at her dark lashes were her eyes were resting.

Suddenly the door creaked open.

"Edward." Carlisle said.

I jumped and quickly dropped Sienna's hands.

"Carlisle... I, uh"

"Son, we'll talk about this later. Place the pillow under her head." He said.

I quickly stood up and took the pillow from his hands.

I knelt back down gently and lifted her head up, my fingers in her golden hair and slid the pillow down.

I stood back up.

"Edward, can I talk to you please." Carlisle gestured to the door.

Was I in trouble?

I walked out following him and I closed the door behind me.

"Edward, Esme told me you two had a chat. And she is right; do you know what I am talking about?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied hanging my head.

"Do not get attached to Sienna. I think it is obvious about what is forming between you too, but she may leave." He said carefully.

I nodded briskly.

"I think it is best that you stay away from her." Carlisle said.

It was strange this was coming from Carlisle, he would be encouraging me to fall in love, this is what he wants but- wait, no, what am I thinking? I am not in love. I am not in love with Sienna.

"I know son... I think it is wonderful that you may have found someone but she may leave, we all, especially Esme, don't want you getting heartbroken."

I nodded again.

"Okay son, leave her be, Alice wants to walk to you." He patted my arm and went inside the spare room, closing the door slowly behind him.

I started heading for the lounge room.

This was going to be good.

***********

There you have it! Review! And I don't know why but I feel I must continue with this before I get back to Bella's time with the wolves in the cabin.

ILY All.

Ally

Xoxo

P.S

If you're wondering the reason I made the date April the 7th is because that's my birthday. :)

Oh and, don't expect the next chapter in a few months cause if have already written the next few chapters. :)

Update will be in the next few days but I need reviews cause it gives me hope! Yay! Gotta have hope!


	20. Fix You

Geesh.....it's been a while, but c'mon!! I had school! I had to do a project of 18th century...... CHINA!! Do you know how hard that was??? And i was only aloud to talk about occupations and famous people... and let me tell you there's hardly any sites on that.

So... please forgive me.... so for my utter shameless movement to fanfiction I am posting 3 stories of this story today.....

But it's Holidays!! Writing time!!!

Ily all!!

Disclaimer: Seriously, this is wasting my precious uploading time, do you really think i owe twilight? Or even am trying to steal it anyway? I mean seriously, why would this even be here if i was trying to steal it.... hmph.

*************

"Edward!" Alice bounced over to me.

Even though she is new to me I have already figured out what sort of person she can be. A irritating one that is for sure.

"Alice, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes!" She smiled.

She walked daintily to the couch and patted the cushion next to her, staring up at me.

I walked over and sat down.

"Now, I saw a vision." She said, her voice suddenly turning dark.

Huh, a vision, obviously. I would have to get use to this.

"It was between...." Alice gave me a you-know shrug.

I nodded.

"The girl." I said for her.

"And you." She mumbled.

My head tilted slightly.

"Edward, what Esme and Carlisle have been saying.... is right. She's going to leave." Alice lowered her head so she looked up at me through her lashes.

My head dropped and I rubbed my brow.

She was going to leave.

"For how long?" I whispered.

Alice exhaled deeply. "Ten years, then she'll come back." Alice said.

"Come back?" I looked back up.

"Yes. She'll come back." Alice repeated.

"Why?" I squinted.

"I don't know." Alice sighed.

"Thanks Alice." I whispered.

"It's fine Edward." She replied.

Then she stood up and walked away, watching me over her shoulder.

She'll leave. She'll leave. She'll leave. It seemed to echo in my head. Well, of course she'd leave, she'd want to go out, explore the world.... she would kill innocent humans.

I couldn't imagine it. Someone as sweet looking as her killing people. It wouldn't be right.

Suddenly I heard a terrified scream. The sort of scream that make you automatically move.

And the first thing I did was get up and sprint to the spare room. I know I wasn't allowed but there must have been something bad going on.

I opened the door and Sienna was shaking her head, her hands grasped on her head. I felt a jolt of panic run up my spine.

"What are these voices?!" She shrieked.

Carlisle wasn't there.

"Edward!" Sienna had noticed me.

'_Sienna, can you hear me?_' I said in my mind.

"Yes." She replied out aloud looking at me through her hair.

Suddenly her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"You didn't move your mouth!" She shrieked her voice cracking.

"Sienna." I said as i knelt down next to her.

I grasped her wrists and pulled them from her head.

"Sienna look at me." I said sternly.

She did so, her big blue eyes filled with tears.

I didn't want to say it. I couldn't.

"Sienna. You are becoming a...." I drifted away from the word, was it too soon to tell her?

Her eyes stared at me, and a tear escaped her eye.

"Pardon?" She croaked.

I wanted to tell her so bad, to take away the misery.

"I can't tell you." I whispered.

"Tell me what?" She whimpered, her bottom chin started to tremble.

I loosened the grip on one of her wrists and placed it on her chest.

It went completely silent.

All I could hear was Sienna's heavy breathing.

She gasped and threw her hands over her face.

"It's not beating! What is going on?" She cried.

"Sienna." I placed my arms around her and patted her back.

I nearly recoiled in shock as she grabbed my shirt and buried her head in my chest.

"Am I dead?" She whispered.

"Sort of." I whispered in her ear.

Her hands wrapped around me tighter, her hands sliding up and down my back.

I closed my eyes for a second. Her head buried deeper into my shirt. It felt like we had know each other for a long time, the way I held her.... and the way she held me.

"You are becoming a-" Then i opened my eyes- and it stopped me from saying that word again, what I was seeing.

For what I saw was, well, I couldn't see Sienna.

"What is it Edward?" She asked.

I just stared...... at nothing. This was very new.

I heard her gasp.

"What is going on?" She screamed.

I went to reach out to her and grabbed something that I believe was her, shoulder. I think.

"Sienna, calm down." I breathed.

"What is happening?" She asked her voice filled with pain.

Suddenly she moaned.

I saw the sheets crinkle as she sat down on them.

She was invisible.

This was very new, and very strange. And very impossible, but people would think mind reading was impossible as well, which I think Sienna was able to also do like me.

"I'll be back." I said. "Do not move."

"Don't leave!" She shrieked.

Suddenly the air shimmered to slowly reveal Sienna.

She lifted her hands, flipping them over and examining.

"Did you see that Edward?" She said, staring at her hands.

"What is going on?" She said again.

"Sienna." I grasped her arms carefully.

"Last night you were attacked." I said.

Sienna's eyes widened. "Attacked?" She echoed.

I nodded.

"I don't know remember what happened last night, all I remember was.... going to sleep." She said, staring into mid air.

"You were attacked, and my sisters Alice, Rosalie and I found you in your home. You were badly injured." I said slowly.

She just stared up at me.

She touched her bandage around her neck.

"You were stabbed." I said more slowly.

Sienna took one more touch of her bandage.

"Then why aren't I in a hos-" Suddenly her face went blank.

I was blocking my thoughts, in case she'd figure out through words she could hear in her head, but that wasn't what I wanted for her, not in that way.

But I had never had to block my mind, but just in case, I knew from past experience .

"I remember." She breathed.

Suddenly she burst into tears and crouched over.

"Sam's dead!" She groaned.

I patted her back lightly, but cautiously.

"Sienna." I said lightly. Her whole body was shaking violently, her spine shaking as I lay my hand on her back.

"That man." She said more angrily.

She lifted her head to look at me, her eyes were no longer a ice blue, but a pitch black, and looked filled with rage and anger.

Suddenly she ripped her head back, I could have sworn that that would definitely have snapped a neck, but it didn't seem to harm her at all.

"Burn! So hot!" She screamed.

This was something I had seen before, with Emmett, Rosalie, Esme.

And I, myself, could barely just remember the excruciating pain, nothing on the earth could hurt more than this, the fiery burn you couldn't stop that would run through your skin, feeling like it was slowly burning on the inside.

I cringed at the thought.

"Sienna." I said quickly as I shifted closer to her pale body.

"Lie down." I commanded.

She wasn't doing so.

"Sienna, please." I said through clenched teeth.

Again, nothing.

I went to touch the small ball she had curled into.

"No!" She suddenly screamed.

I quickly jumped back as I saw something fly straight toward me.

The smash-from what had just flown past-sounded like a vase.

It went completely silent, apart from Sienna's heavy breathing.

She looked up and looked at what had just being thrown to me and the crumpled pieces of the glossy, bronze coloured vase.

I looked in the direction too.

A mark had been left in the wall were the vase had being thrown to, the remaining pieces of the broken bronze vase sat on the floor.

"What just happened?" She asked.

I knelt down and examined the pieces and looked back at Sienna.

She read my face clearly. "No, I didn't throw it, I swear." She said, shaking her head.

"Then what just happened?" I asked, my voice rose slightly.

Suddenly the door opened.

"What was that?" I recognized the voice immediately.

Rosalie stepped in, a startled look on her face.

She looked at Sienna then me and the broken vase pieces.

"Edward, uh.... What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes widened as she stared at me as if i was insane.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"That is Esme's! Do you know how upset she will be?" She said angrily, her hands on her hips.

I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

" Oh yeah, he wants to talk to you, he said something about telling you into to come in here, real disappointed in you, stay away from crazy women, yadadadada." Rosalie turned and went to walk out.

I stepped over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Rosalie wait!" I said.

"More important things to do!" She whined.

"Rosalie, it seems.... Sienna has, developed her gifts." I said.

"Gifts? More than one?" She asked turning back to me.

"There... different to ours." I said more quietly.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "How?" She seemed amused.

I stepped closer. "Invisible, read minds.... and I think we just discovered something else." I whispered.

Rosalie looked shocked.

"Okay then." She said. "Carlisle wants you." Then she walked away.

I wish he could just come in here.

"Sienna, please just rest, we will discuss what happened later. Please, just go to sleep, I will be back." I begged.

Sienna did as told, she laid down, closed her eyes and looked as if she was already in a deep sleep.

I went out, closing the doors behind me.

Emmett suddenly appeared, while walking past he snicked. "You're busted." Then he went down the hall out of the house.

Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?

*******

Review. 'Nuff said.


	21. War

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Hopefully this is good. :)

********

Carlisle was disappointed in me, clearly he was oblivious to the fact that I was in there, thinking all the screaming was the pain, but eventually he heard my voice.

I apologized every time Carlisle mentioned his disappointment. He was calm, but I knew he tried to hide his frustration.

Now And then Esme would come in and say something along the lines of 'Don't get your hopes up.'

I knew they thought I loved her.

Love? One thing she was a stranger. The second thing, I have hardly experienced love in that way, well, never actually.

But then, how would I know if I loved her, I hardly even know what that love feels like. I have affection to Carlisle and Esme, but not the love they were describing.

Our twenty minute talk was over, and I knew Sienna had fallen into a painful, restless sleep.

Carlisle had forbidden me to see her until she was better and fully recovered.

When they let me go, the first thing I did was walk outside.

Thoughts were rolling in my head.

'_Repulsive, who does she think she's fooling?' Rosalie said bitterly to herself as the image of Alice in a frilly white dress with peach colours twisting at the bottom strutted up her room and twirled._

'_What do you think?' Alice smiled._

'_I'd rather jump off a cliff then tell you how perfect you look...' Rosalie growled to herself, more angrily than before._

'_It looks lovely.' Rosalie said to Alice who replied with a wide grin and more twirling._

A usual Alice and Rosalie moment.

Alice said she saw that Rosalie and herself would soon become great friends, she even told me it was all ready starting, there close friendship.

My shoes crunched on the ground as I walked to the forest. My only real escape from the thoughts and just peace. Sometimes it was the most wonderful place in the world. Anywhere could be if it involved time to yourself.

The trees seemed to have gotten taller as the dark, starry night absorbed the twilight it was only half an hour ago. The normal blue glow covered everything in sight and a light cold breeze swayed the trees lightly.

Peace.

All I truly needed.

I made my way through the trees and frusted my hands into my pockets. I felt the cold dark blankness on my face. I was miserable.

It had come to my mind that maybe I should have died. What was the point of me walking this sad, crippled thing I called my life. Nothing could brighten it. Carlisle has saved me, something to be grateful for but if I knew it would have been like this I would have stopped him. If I could have.

I was doomed to be alone. Forever.

I saw a large rock sitting in a circle of trees. A mouldy moss covered it, leaving only small patches to see its grey stone colour.

I perched myself on top of it and stared through the trees.

"Stab it through Jasper!" I heard an aggravated voice growl. I whipped my head around behind me.

"Do we have to use worms?" I recognized Jasper's voice complain.

"What do you suggest? Leaves!" Emmett's voice half chuckled but still sounded frustrated.

For a second I thought it was voices, their minds but it sounded different.

I leaped off the rock, my feet making a loud splash on the leaves below and headed to the sound, twisting through the trees.

I was surprised what I was seeing as I stopped suddenly and the fact it was only about five meters from where I was sitting, Emmett and Jasper, backs to me, crouched over a small river, with fishing polls.

"Do I have to hurt it?" Jasper asked.

Suddenly Emmett jumped up and stared at me.

"Come to join us Ed? Always room for another." Emmett pointed to an empty space next to them.

"Actually..." I started to turn when Jasper jumped up as well.

"Wait." He said.

I looked back.

"Edward, don't tell Alice." Jasper said, a plea full look on his face.

"I'm sure Alice will be thrilled to hear her husband is playing gay cowboys with her brother." I smiled and turned again.

Suddenly Jasper was inches from my face.

"Do, and you die." He said darkly.

Emmett seemed amused.

I felt a sudden rush of anger sweep through me and then guilt.

"Bite me." I smiled slightly.

Jasper eyes narrowed and his waves of anger had settled down.

"The question is, what were you doing out here alone?" Jasper asked as he stepped back.

"None of your business." I hissed.

Suddenly I nearly fell back as Alice suddenly appeared.

"What are you all doing out here?" Alice asked, a light smile on her face, as though she hadn't suddenly came out of nowhere.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Jasper nodded in my direction.

"Fishing?" Alice's eyebrows raised.

Jasper smiled.

"Catch anything?" Alice asked peering over Jasper and Emmett's shoulder over to the small river.

"Not yet." Emmett shook his head.

I heard light crunches behind me and turned to see no other than.... Rosalie?

"Hey babe!" Emmett smiled and ran towards her, past me, his arms stretched out.

"What on earth are you all doing here? Out here in the middle of a forest?" Rosalie said angrily.

"We are Fishing." Emmett smiled.

Rosalie lifted an eyebrow.

"I came all the way out here for fishing?" She sighed.

"No rose, there's something else." Alice glanced in my direction and I saw it, what she came out here to tell us.

And I was oblivious of it.

"Wedding!" She squealed.

And at the moment, If I had working organs I would have been sick.

Emmett and Jasper's reaction were confused of course.

Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Looks like wedding bells will chime." Rosalie mumbled as she raised her hand and examined a nail.

And then, all I could do, was run. I ran. I turned and ran, away from it. From them and what Alice had saw.

I have gone through a life without love and now I had to see this?

_Sienna stood not far away, inches from me, a long white dress flowed around her. And she lifted her bowed head to reveal deep golden eyes and smiled. 'I do' She said slowly._

*******

Hmmm.... Yes, it is really random with Jasper and Emmett fishing. And it is probably OOC. I am sorry, and I have to admit the writing is choppy and terrible.

But review. I love reviews.

Ally

xoxo


	22. Anytime

I have been a guest at weddings, many times but be one of the main parts of it I would never thought I'd see the day. And I don't want to.

I went to the eastern side of the forest which was well known for its home to all of the deer of Hoquiam. Since I was there I decided to refill myself and hunt.

I captured three deers and fed fast.

When I had finished I knew I had over done it, I had had more than usual. And I wasn't even truly thirsty.

I arrived back hours five hours later.

It was now completely night and I wasn't looking forward to another lonely night of arguing with Jasper about pointless things.

I made my way through the door.

The smell of human blood filled my insides and I covered my nose and mouth afraid of what was waiting for me.

I went to the hall and saw the spare room door was wide open, a calm light streamed from the room and into the hall, and I saw Sienna lying so peacefully.

Esme was crouched over her bed, removing her blood stained sheets. She had a hand over her mouth and her eyes were filled with caution.

She quickly pulled them off and hurried out.

She saw me and frowned, her eyes were worried though.

"Edward, where were you?" She asked.

"I went hunting." I said quickly.

She obviously was uncomfortable standing there holding the sheets right under her nose.

She shook her head. "Edward." She sighed before she quickly hurried off.

I went inside the lamp lit lounge room.

Alice was flipping through a book she seemed to have no interest with while Jasper sat next to her.

He looked up at me.

"Where were you?" He asked, repeating Esme.

"Hunting." I replied and I went across the lounge room and headed for my bedroom.

I was stopped when Emmett was waiting for me.

"Why, if it isn't the run away bride." He smirked.

I grimaced and passed him for my door.

I went inside slamming the door loudly and I planted myself on my chair.

Frustrated, I growled and stared up at the ceiling, letting my head hang.

A day had passed and I had never felt so useless in my decades. I was also bored and I found myself wishing for the day Sienna would wake up, in three days. Three long, impatient days.

I groaned at the thought. Three days.

The next day seemed to go longer, every tick of the clock would seem like 20 minutes. I could see that my lack of impatience was practically killing me. I couldn't sit comfortably. Everything I rested on would feel like a hard rock.

I had never been so sick of waiting in all my life. I was always patient, but it startled me how I couldn't stand waiting three days.

On The Second day I wandered briskly around the house.

Every time I would come through the lounge area- that at this moment felt like the 70th- Rosalie would hiss and mutter angrily under her breathe.

I would see Carlisle come out of the spare room, changing the sheets and holding empty water jugs. He would lightly smile at me.

When that night came I went inside outside and into the forest. The twilight had once again covered the sky, but instead of the peach clouds, it was purple, mixed with yellow.

I found that same rock and laid down on the gravelly moss, and stared up at the slowly drifting sky, watching the purple disappear into blackness and the stars slowly appearing.

It was spring. A natural and peaceful time of the year. I am not sure which season I like the most, but I enjoyed them all.

Hours later the sky was filled with stars, and the moon would slowly disappear and re-appear from the clouds passing by.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, smelling the forest, the fresh smell.

It was beautiful.

Sienna's face appeared in my mind, her skin looked so soft. Her ice blue eyes that were surrounded by thick, long eyelashes. And the beautiful golden curls that hung calming around her head and down her back.

I seemed to shiver at Sienna's beauty.

I decided to stay there on the rock till morning.

And when the beautiful sun started to rise and shone on the trees I leapt off my rock and headed for our house.

When I stepped inside I met Carlisle coming from the spare room.

I startled uneasily until he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Son." He said with relief. "The process has finished."

I felt a jolt shoot up my spine and a slow smile creep on my face.

"But, please let her just relax before you go inside, after noon." He nodded.

As long as I knew Sienna was fine and everything was down I felt my life starting to come back. I felt happy.

"Carlisle, she is fine?" I asked just in case.

"She is perfectly fine, but she hasn't quite gotten use to this world, she is still very confused." He said. His eyebrows knitted together. He was trying to be very serious.

I nodded and as he walked away, I saw Sienna's face in his mind, just after she had woken up, and she was still beautiful.

'Perfectly fine Edward, she is very grateful.' Carlisle thought. 'She wants to see you though, but after noon.'

I nodded even though he was not there to see it.

I sat with Alice and Jasper in the lounge. Jasper seemed surprised by my sudden mood. Alice was just simply being herself, the cheery, yet irritating Alice.

I headed once again outside after a few minutes of talking, and I rested on my rock, breathing in slowly.

Time quickly passed and I decided to let the relief of seeing Sienna walking and talking build, the longer, the better, I thought.

At almost one thirty I went back into the house, and I instantly felt the buzz.

Alice was waiting for me in the hall.

"She's awake!" She squealed.

She answered the question I was about to ask. "Your room." She nodded.

My eyebrows raised. My room?

"She wants to see you." Alice smiled.

I headed through the lounge room and passed Rosalie and Emmett, sprawled on the floor playing chess, which I understood they were both useless at.

I headed to my door and Sienna's thoughts filled my head. 'Crystal?' She thought, confused.

I breathed and placed my hand on the door.

I twisted it and it opened.

And I went inside.


	23. Spell

As I stepped in I saw the back of the woman standing at my desk. Her fingers slowly traced a crystal that Esme had once giving me.

I felt my mouth slightly hanging open and all I could do was stare. She was gorgeous.

Her long golden curls, bounced as she moved to the othersider of the desk, the long perfect curls going down her back.

She was wearing a long white dress, the middle hung comfortably on to her hips. It was simple, yet so beautiful.

She looked older at the back but then she turned and her face clearly said she was about 18 or 19. Her face was beautiful. So precious and pure.

Then I could see her lips were about to move.

My head was spinning so quickly, it was delusional. It felt like the whole world had just tipped upside down, leaving gravity unbalanced.

"Hello." She greeted me with a sly smile with a hint of mischievous amusement, it was almost wicked.

"How are you?" I managed to let out. I was surprised words were actually able to come from my mouth, the one that felt numb.

She was beautiful. It stunned me, but it didn't feel right to say she was more beautiful, because that's what the transformation will do, but the thing was she was stunningly beautiful even when she was smothered in blood. She was naturally gorgeous.

She chuckled lightly as she looked at me, one eye covered by a side fringe. Then I looked more closely at her eyes and saw the ice blue they once were, was replaced by a deep golden.

"I can't complain. Your family has given me a home, and a second chance." She turned her back and stared out my window. "But, I have almost forgotten everything, I can only remember the last two days... before I was attacked." Her tone had changed. She was clearly upset.

"Everything feels so different." She turned back to me.

"It will, but you'll get use to it." I nodded.

She dropped her head.

"And, I also have these astonishing things about me, that I've heard, you don't have, except, mind reading, I believe?" She spoke so maturely, but her childish yet sweet voice would make her sound like an average girl. And she was.

"Mind reading, yes, I can do that." I said.

She chuckled. Did she find that funny?

"What?" I asked, feeling my eyebrows narrow.

"You're adorable." She laughed.

My jaw clenched tight. I couldn't help wrapping my fingers into a ball.

_She called you adorable. She called you adorable._

That's all I thought. That was what ran through my mind. And it had completely slipped that she could read my thoughts.

She laughed a little louder.

"What?" I felt panic wrenching my throat.

"It's just, it's all so new, I mean, check this out!"

She flung back an arm and the window swung open, a cold breeze blew through the room.

Her hair lightly lifted as the breeze flew past her and a clean and beautiful scent dragged along the breeze and hit me like a wrecking ball. It wasn't like a human scent, it didn't make me thirsty or want to lunge at that poor individual and rip them to shreds, no- it was just a calming scent, her beautiful smell.

She held her arm and wiggled it.

I heard a bush ruffle as if it was pulled at and something break.

Sienna lightly waved her hand and a white rose hovered in the air and stood, defying gravity, right in front of Sienna.

Then she raised both hands, clenched them into fists and put them side to side, staring at the rose and she pulled her fists apart, the rose breaking in two.

Half the stem dropped to the floor and only left the top half and the beautiful closed rose.

She reached out a hand and took the rose. She lifted it to her nose and breathed in it's smell.

"Amazing." I smiled.

She nodded in response.

Then my legs, as if I wasn't even controlling them, walked towards Sienna and stopped in front of her. I reached out my hands and took the rose.

I lifted up my hand, so close to touching her face; I pushed back her hair and placed the rose in her soft golden hair.

She smiled and I stepped back before I felt the urge to caress her face.

_Too much, I can't, it's too early_ I thought.

I clenched my fist into a ball as it had a burning feeling pulse through it, I was afraid it would take control and touch her skin that looked so soft and smooth.

"And, oh gosh! I can read minds!" She squealed with excitement. Her sudden mood change made me smile and then it came pounding on me like a hammer.

'She can read minds' I almost cursed but remembered the presence of Sienna.

Had she been listening to my thoughts?

"I have not yet become an expert at it, it's hard to concentrate with everything else going on." She said, that smile was starting to slowly disappear.

"It's so loud sometimes." She bit her bottom lip.

"You need to focus." I said. "Keep your eyes on that mind and block out everything else."

She squinted. "Could you help me out?"

"Definitely." I nodded quickly as my eyes bulged out of my head. What happened to the calmness that would run through me? It wasn't Jasper, I was always calm before I had ever met him. What was happening too me?

"Okay!" She ran to the long chair I sometimes laid on to clear my thoughts, and she plopped herself down, her dress lightly being fluffed by the air.

"Think of a number, between one and ten." She said.

I had already decided, seven.

"Now, concentrate." I muttered.

I said seven repeatedly in my mind but it was awfully distracting when Sienna was boring her eyes into me.

She sighed before she was about to guess.

"Thought of it?" I smiled slightly.

I repeated more thoroughly. Her mind was whirling with concentration then I saw her eyes light up.

"Seven! I heard you!" She smiled as she clapped her hands together excitedly.

'_Yes, you got it! Well done!_' I said in my head.

"Thanks!" she smiled. "And I heard that too!"

I chuckled as I started heading for my chair.

I carefully sat down and couldn't help staring at Sienna as she lifted her legs and lounged on the long sofa.

Her long pale legs were revealed as her ground length dress flowed back.

"I can't sleep, can I?" She said as she stared up at the paintings hanging on the walls.

"No." I said.

"What do you do during you spare time, especially without having to sleep?" Her eyes went back to me and she lifted her arm, her elbow resting on a cushion and her hand cupped around her neck.

"Read.... Hunt." I mused. "Just think.... night is such a peaceful time."

"We don't eat..." She seemed dissaponted.

"Yes...but you should have seen Emmett when he discovered human food tastes like dirt to us, he nearly knocked down the house." I smiled.

She laughed.

Her laugh was so soft, like an angel's. My head started spinning again.

There was long silence, giving me time to stare, until she sat up from her laid out pose.

"I am leaving in a few days." She said.

I blink quickly.

"Leaving?" I swallowed hard.

She nodded, her gaze avoided mine.

"Your family can't just raise me, I should start again." She said, her voice was suddenly serious.

"But, Carlisle took me in, we gave Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Esme a home, why not one more?" A sudden ball of panic started rising in my throat.

"Edward, I can't. I just need to.....find myself." She dropped her head.

"But.....But...." I couldn't think of any more excuses. What she wanted was very normal. I am still trying to find my reason....

"But, for the rest of the week, would you care to help with..... With getting use to all this?" She smiled slowly.

I nodded. I stood up from my chair.

Then, with what she did next, was so unexpected.

She quickly walked toward me, as if she was about to burst and wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder.

I stood so stiff, I was so surprised.

Was this just her way of saying thank you?

She stood there for a while with me, holding each other, and I was hoping it would never end. Her delicate arms grasping my neck so tightly and how she'd shift her head now and then. And I wanted too, place my arms around her back, I couldn't. Because nothing else was moving. A warm feeling was building stronger every minute we stood there.

And then it came pounding down onto me like a wrecking ball. All that worry towards Sienna, the desire to hold her and touch her, the excruciating time I spent, waiting to see Sienna alive and safe. I couldn't believe I never figured it out, I was so stupid for it, such an idiot.

I am in Love with Sienna.

********

I though it is too fast for Edward to fall in love.

And I know my story is really unrealistic because I mean, what does Sienna have anything to do with Charlie and Renée splitting up.

I don't know, but I'll figure it out.

Review.

Ally


	24. Important Author Note

Dear fellow readers

I get it, I am a lousy author and should be thrown off a cliff.

I am sorry and I have once again broken my promise since I haven't updated in more than a month, in all my stories.

I get it, its low! And I have excuses but I don't see the point. Lots of others work their bums off just to make their subscribers happy even though they have stacks of homework and a test the next day.

I have even considered just stopping and get my account purposely deleted but I know that I will eventually think of story ideas, which I am, good ones too but it's driving me insane since I am debating with myself wether i should get my first stories done or just go ahead and dig myself a bigger hole.

I have decided to get these stories finished once and for all!!!

But I just want to note that I will begin uploading again in a week (that's when school finishes)

Ciao, I will see you then

Sorry for any inconvenience

Ally C

xoxo


	25. Wicked Game

_Block your mind!_ A voice whispered in my head.

I quickly started counting backwards from 57,000.

But it was so difficult, the fact she was holding me, I couldn't really even think properly.

Then everything came back to life when I felt her pulling back.

I wouldn't allow it.

I quickly put the life back in my arms and firmly placed my hands on her head.

Her head froze and tensed from under my fingers and I slowly and gently placed in under my chin. Resting it on her head, and I felt her relax.

We didn't speak, I couldn't think of anything to say, my lips wouldn't moved when I tried.

Her arms moved as she lowered her hands so they were around my waist.

"What do we do?" She whispered, her voice vibrating against my neck.

I blinked, confused.

"What?" I asked, my chin bumped against her head as I spoke.

"Remember, you agreed to help me, get use to all this, and let me in on all the vampire secrets." I felt the smile she was repressing.

"Right." I smiled too.

Then she lifted her head back and her smile grew bigger when she saw mine.

"Well?" She laughed.

That laugh, I adored it.

"How about coffins, do you want to see mine?" i chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, Alice has already told me about that part, sorry to bring you down, but you don't need coffins." She grinned.

"What exactly has Alice told you?" my eyebrows narrowed.

"Oh....Enough." That was when I realized she knew something I didn't want her to know, when she looked away too hide a smile.

"Like what?" I said tonelessly.

"It doesn't matter." She laughed.

Then she took my hand and towed me towards the door.

I quickly tried to read her mind at that moment, but I felt my mouth curl into a smile when I saw she was counting from 34. I guess Alice has given her some hints.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere! We just need somewhere private to have our lessons on vampires." She said quickly as she pulled me out my room.

"Come with me." She said as she grabbed my hand with both of hers and pulled me harder.

I laughed.

We went through the lounge room and I saw the startled look of Rosalie and Alice as they watched Sienna drag me.

"Hey Si!" Alice smiled.

"Hello Alice." Sienna chuckled as she stopped pulling.

I noticed she was still grasping my hand tightly as we stood together in the lounge room in front of Rosalie and Alice.

"What are the plans for today?" Alice said with a small smile.

"Edward's going to help me with my gifts." She said.

I noticed Esme and Carlisle coming in the doorway from the kitchen hearing Sienna's voice.

I realized me and Sienna were standing awfully close, too close.

I stepped back.

I couldn't help smiling when Sienna pulled me back.

"Sienna, how are you?" Esme said as she stepped towards us.

"I am fine thank you." She replied.

"Are you settling alright?" Carlisle asked.

She nodded.

They knew she was all leaving at the end of the week. They all knew.

"Edward's showing you around?" He smiled.

"Actually, Alice already showed me, Edward and I are just going for a walk." She looked up at me, and my eyes widened as she squeezed my hand.

"Fantastic." Esme nodded.

At that moment we said our goodbye's and headed outside.

We walked side by side to the forest.

"So, there are wolves?" She asked after I told her of the Quilete tribe and the treaty.

I nodded.

It felt so nice to be with Sienna, her hands on my arm.

"That's incredible." She said.

I nodded in agreement.

"My gifts.... There hard to control." She looked down at her feet.

I saw the sad lines that deepened on her face.

"They will be." I said flatly.

Sienna was only a new born. Wild, with no real expectations. She really had no idea how any of this work.

She sighed lightly as we kept walking.

Sienna's mind was confusing. Things would appear then quickly disappear and be replaced with another vision or image. Her mind was trying to put something together, like a puzzle piece.

"I am glad Carlisle found me." She murmured.

I saw her eyes gazing off into the distance.

"You were lucky." I smiled lightly.

She glanced at my face and smiled back.

The way her lips curled was perfect.

"How often do you hunt?" She asked.

My eyebrows narrowed.

"When we are thirsty, but we only hunt three at a time, or else the animals all get chased away." I replied.

One of her thin light eyebrows rose.

"How long exactly have you been a vampire?" She questioned.

My face hardened.

"It has been decades, I was turned in 1918, Carlisle saved me from the Spanish influenza, my parents died."

"I'm sorry." Sienna replied.

"You have no reason to apologise, come along then. Let's hunt." I grinned.

Her face brightened and she caught my hand.

We sprinted into the forest and her bright bubbly laugh echoed around us.

********

Yay!! Review. Please tell me what you think of this chapter.


End file.
